


The Time is Right

by sheankelor



Series: The Seaside House [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 41,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery is solved and the children are well. Now Harry and Severus have to tell everyone else about them being together. And can Severus avoid being pulled out of hiding?  HP/SS Slash EWE Sequel to "Until the Time is Right"</p>
<p>Written for 2012 adventdrabbles by alisanne and torino10154, so each one has at least one theme except that last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Easy Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks go out to YenGirl for editing this for me.  
> She also brought it to my attention that a timeline might be nice. So, here you go.  
> 1.5 yrs ago - Harry's bond activated (Summer)  
> 1 yr ago - Ron and Hermione bonded (Fall/Winter)  
> little under .5 yrs - "Until the Time is Right" ( End of Sept)  
> Present - "The Time is Right" Chapter 1 (End of Nov/ Beginning of Dec)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Today's Theme: Naughty or Nice_

 

Severus leaned against the wall of glass watching Harry as the younger man paced back and forth. “It is an easy decision. Just say yes.”

 

Harry pinned him with a glare. “Easy... how is it an easy decision? This is a _hard_ decision. How can I decide if it is naughty or nice?”

 

Severus quirked up a corner of his lips. “Easy. It is both. Naughty because Mrs. Weasley would not like missing it, but nice because it is less work for her.”

 

“How about Ron and Hermione?” Harry stopped his pacing and watched Severus' face.

 

“No. No one but us.” The soft reply was not what Harry wanted to hear.

 

“But why not? I was there for them!” Harry flung his hands up in the air as his voice bounced off the glass.

 

Severus crossed the room and wrapped Harry in his arms, holding the agitated man close. “Because this is just between us. Yes, I am grateful for all that Ronald and Hermione have done to get us to this point.” He felt Harry still when he used his friends' given names. “But, this bond is _ours_.” He let his fingers brush soothing strokes down the tense back. “And I don't want to share it.”

 

He tipped Harry's head back so that he was looking directly into the confused eyes. “You accepted all of me.” The statement was almost a question. He saw the mute agreeance in those eyes and felt the tiny nod. “I told you I am a secretive person. I've kept this bond a secret for over fifteen years. No one, not Albus, not the Dark Lord, not even you suspected a thing. I want to keep it as much of a secret as possible. I know that the other two will not spread it. They have proven themselves capable of not passing tales.”

 

Harry interrupted him. “And Mum Weasley would tell it far and wide.” He sighed lightly. “And if we invited Ron and Hermione, she would feel slighted. So, I guess we are being nice to her by not inviting anyone. And being naughty for the same reason. She is planning the wedding though.” He waited until Severus agreed before he continued. “Where are we doing this at?” The when was a given. Severus wouldn't have brought it up if he didn't mean for them to do it now.

 

Severus smiled a true smile. “Where else?” He opened the glass door that led onto the back porch.

 

Harry couldn't keep his smile in. Of course it would be the back garden. This garden was a visual representation of the bond that was tying them together.

 

“You go over to your bench, and I'll be at my path.” Severus headed to the stairwell, totally expecting Harry to be right behind him.

 

Harry stopped Severus with a hand on his shoulder. “Why are we going to be that far apart? Ron and Hermione were hand in hand. Don't we have to be close?”

 

Severus looked up into Harry's worried face. He reached up and ran a finger down his cheek. “Trust me, Harry. This will work. You will hear me; I will hear you.”

 

Harry took a deep breath. This was a choice. He had to choose to trust Severus, just as he had chosen to stay with him. “So, do I sit on the bench or stand where all the paths converge?”

 

“Whichever you want.” Severus continued toward his spot when Harry released his shoulder.

 

Harry looked over the wintering garden, taking in the resting beds. He refused to think of the plants as dead. “But the thistle and the dandelions aren't in bloom.”

 

Severus shot him an amused look. “Then we are going to have to use their substitutes.”

 

Harry grinned. Substitutes indeed. “Then Mr. Thistle, head to your spot.”

 

“I've been trying. You've been holding me up. So get, Dan de Lion.” Severus strode to where the paths met next to the porch.

 

Harry made it to his place and turned to look at Severus framed by the light coming from the house. Moonlight washed the garden making the crushed shell paths glow faintly.

 

Severus looked across the garden and saw Harry framed by the sea and sky that seemed to stretch to eternity. The moon was hanging in the sky just behind him. Taking a settling breath, he started to do what he had vowed he would find a way to stop, that dark day on top of the Astronomy tower .

 

Searching the shadows, he found Harry's eyes reflecting the moonlight and held them. “Harry, you have accepted all of me, and I have accepted all of you.”

 

Harry was surprised to hear Severus' voice as it reached him across the multitudes of beds and even over the small fountain. Taking a breath, he hoped he remembered the ritual correctly. It was over a year since he had looked at it. “Severus, we understand the good and bad that make us who we are. We are willing to walk together with this knowledge and knowing that we still have more to learn and accept.”

 

Harry's eyes widened as the paths near his feet began to glow a little brighter. He shot a look over at the paths that were near Severus and saw that they were doing the same.

 

Severus noticed the faint glowing and smiled. He was right to pick this spot. “We shall walk together through all times, connected heart to heart, soul to soul.” The glow pushed forward, moving towards Harry's side of the paths.

 

Harry searched his mind for the next line. “We shall always know the other, no matter what form cloaks our hearts and souls.” His glow pushed to meet Severus'. They were almost touching.

 

“You shall bring me peace, calm, and contentment no matter when we meet.” Severus' words were spoken softly, but Harry heard them as if they were whispered in his ear.

 

“You shall bring me passion, color, and the will to succeed no matter when we meet.” Harry's words were just as soft as Severus'.

 

Harry missed whatever Severus said next, but he knew it didn't matter. The paths of glowing lights met up at the sleeping bed of dandelions and thistle. A warm, comforting feeling flowed through him. The Infinity Bond was accepted and reinstated.

 

Severus felt the bond settle back into place. The glow hovered over the path looking eerily like the last time he had seen it. His eyes drifted back to Harry's. A smile filled his face and contentment curled about his heart. This was worth all the pain it took to get here.

 

A little while later, they were heading down the path towards the apparition point.

 

Harry stole a glance up at Severus. “So, we can't tell them?”

 

At Severus glare and head shake, he smiled. “Ron and Hermione are the only ones that know we are together anyway. But okay, I'll concede.” He tightened his grip on the hand that was holding his. “So, if they ask what we've been doing today, what should I say?”

 

Severus looked over at Harry and smirked. “Tell them that it was too private and you just aren't up to sharing the details.”

 

Harry burst out laughing. “You... you just want to see them blush!”

 

Severus shrugged. “It would be a pleasant addition to ending that line of conversation.”

 

“You are going to have them believe we were doing something naughty, instead of something that was so-o-o wonderfully... beautifully... nice.” As Severus nodded, Harry continued. “Okay, but you are going to have to say it. I couldn't and keep a straight face.”

 

Severus pulled Harry into his arms and tipped the other man's face back so that he could see it. “You have to tell it to them.” He dropped a kiss on to Harry's forehead. “Your blush would make it believable.” He left off that it would also be delectable. “And remember, what we did was both naughty and nice. Just not the way they are going to think.”

 

Harry shook his head before he brushed a kiss over the lips that were just above his. “You are going to make it up to me when we get home.”

 

Severus just smiled, but a promise to do so was in his eyes. Harry couldn't wait for dinner to be over with.

 


	2. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme for this one is: Currier and Ives “Home for Christmas” painting

Harry pushed the crate that he just searched out of his way and reached for another one. He was three quarters the way through the cellar and had yet to find a single decoration. He was sure that there had to be some in this house.

 

The sound of footsteps pulled him out of the corner that he had dug himself into. “Severus!” He almost tripped over the edge of one of the crates in his hurry to see the other man.

 

“Harry... What are you doing?” Severus surveyed the mess of what was once a neat cellar. There were crates blocking his path to his lab.

 

Harry looked about, and noticed the blocked door. With a swish and flick of his wand, he cleared the pathway. “I was looking for Christmas decorations.”

 

Severus finished coming down the stairwell. “There are none here.” The words were called over his shoulder as he entered his lab.

 

Harry caught the door as it was closing behind the potions master and leaned on the door frame. He watched as Severus stirred one of the cauldrons that were on the back counter. “Why not?”

 

“Because I have never decorated for Christmas here before.” Severus didn't look back at Harry. He didn't want to see the disappointment that he was sure would be in his face.

 

Harry noticed Severus' back tensed. Keeping his tone soft and slightly teasing, he walked up to the center table while he answered.“Well, we have to change that.”

 

Severus set the stirring rod down on its rest. “Why do we?” His question was asked to the cauldrons.

 

“Because this is our home. This is the first place that truly feels like _my_ home. The Dursley's certainly didn't.” He smiled at Severus' snort. The tension was melting out of the man's shoulders. “My flat was just a place to be. I never even bothered to decorate it. I always spent my Christmases at the Weasleys'. Mum Weasley wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

“Isn't she going to expect you this year as well?” Severus felt he heart clench at the idea that Harry wouldn't be there for their first Christmas together, but he would let him go to the Weasleys' if he wanted.

 

“Ron said I better not show up there until dinner time. He also said I had to bring you.”

 

Severus spun about, disbelief written on his face. “Bring me? I can accept that your two Weasleys accept me, but the rest of the family has no clue.”

 

Harry grinned at his partner's face. “But if Ron, Hermione and I bring you, you will be accepted with no questions asked.” At Severus' raised eyebrow, he amended that statement. “With lots of questions asked. But that is not the point I am trying to make here. Even at the Weasleys' it was not Christmas at my own home.”

 

“What about Hogwarts?” Severus knew that both of them had long considered Hogwarts home before the Final Battle and the preceding events changed that.

 

Harry nodded as he leaned back on the slate table with just a hands breath between him and Severus. Just far enough not to mess with whatever was brewing behind the taller man's back. “Hogwarts was the closest thing I had to a home, especially during my school years. But it has changed now.”

 

He reached up and brushed a dark lock of hair out of Severus face. “This is the place I consider home. It is where my heart is happy.” He smiled at the grimace that crossed Severus' face. “Deal with the sappy. It happens sometimes.”

 

“Yes, it is a regrettable Gryffindor tendency. I do try to over look it.” Severus ran a finger over the back of Harry's hand. “Are you going to get to the point sometime?” He glanced back over his shoulder pointedly.

 

Harry snorted and shook his head. “Point taken. I want to be home for Christmas. And since this our home, I want it to be Christmas-y. A tree with decoration, tinsel hanging about. Holly and ivy wreathing their way through the study on the bookshelves and escaping it to the banister railing for the front steps. Pine boughs draped over the fire places, poinsettias sitting on the kitchen table.”

 

Severus held up a hand to stop the spillage of words. “There will be no branches draped about the house, especially near the fireplace. The tree will be artificial.” When Harry looked about to argue, he continued quickly. “I refuse to have a live tree. Not because it can be a fire hazard, we are wizards after all. But because I refuse to kill a living thing just to set it up in a room and drape it with decorations. It is one thing to do so to use in a potion, but to kill it without meaning or use. I draw the line there.” He held Harry's eyes, demanding that he understand and accept.

 

Harry saw the demand, and it wasn't that big of a point. As long as they had a tree he would be happy. “Is there a charm to make it smell like a live tree? I know the muggles have a spray to do that with. And maybe just a few artificial pine garlands or at least a wreath for the door?”

 

“We will go shopping in the Muggle shops tomorrow evening. And then we'll research a charm for the tree.”

 

“Why can't we go tomorrow morning?” Harry glanced over at the cauldrons. It wasn't that he knew what to look for, and he was sure that Severus would catch anything going wrong long before he did, it was just out of habit. There was a boiling pot near by he had to check it.

 

Severus smirked before turning back to his cauldrons and added an ingredient to the third one from the right. “Because tomorrow you are going to be busy at Spinner's End digging through the house to find any of the decorations hidden there. “

 

“Just me?” Harry crossed his arms and glared at the back that was currently presented to him. “It's your old house, you could help.”

 

“You were already doing such a fine job on your own. And I am the one that is content to let nature decorate the house for Christmas as she has done for years.” Severus risked a glance at Harry to see how upset he was.

 

Harry sighed. “Fine, but you have to deal with whatever I find and decide to bring back.”

 

Severus just nodded and stirred the last cauldron on the left. As Harry left his lab he smiled. Yes, this was going to be a good Christmas. They were both going to be home for it.


	3. Rummaging Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Flying reindeer

Harry stood outside the door of Spinners End his eyes searching the building for the scars he had been sure would be there. _'This is where I learned that a double side-along Apparation was truly for emergency only. I was sure that Lucius Malfoy would have broken down the wards and done something to the house.'_ He could still feel the fear and anxiety that had coursed through him as Ron, Hermione and he had been chased into the house. Even though they had added to Severus' wards, he could tell that Lucius was slowly dismantling them. _'That was when they got to see the house. It was the only safe place that I could think to take them.'_ He remembered shoving them down into the storm shelter, making sure he had a hand on both of them. They ended the ordeal with tea in the study waiting on Severus to return.

 

Opening the door, Harry spotted their footsteps in the dust. Severus' were also visible. Letting the door close behind him, he headed for the living room. “Books, books everywhere. This place is almost as bad as Dumbledore's place.”

 

Moving the _Handyman's Guide to Stairs_ out of the way, Harry turned the door handle that reveled the stairwell. “This explains why he didn't use my room to store books. He needed two other houses to handle his collection. One room wasn't going to cut it.”

 

He grinned as watched the books stay on the shelf even though he wasn't moving it gently. Letting the door close behind him, he hit the switch to turn on the lights. For a muggle house, there were a number of spells woven through it. The books stayed because of one, the lights still worked because of another, and he was fairly sure that the water was also controlled by one. “Upstairs or down... where to start looking?”

 

Deciding to start with the easiest, he headed downstairs first. He was certain that Severus lab was down there and he just couldn't imagine Christmas decorations being hidden in there. Sure enough, he stepped right into the lab when he stepped off the stairwell. One quick glance told him that Severus' labs were all going to be neatly organized. Even this one, that he had left dead tired after more than a forty-eight hour day, still had everything in its place. It was nothing like some of the labs he got a glimpse of at Jarrett and Klain's research building. It took him less than a minute to discover that he was correct. There were no decorations there.

 

Moving up through the house, he systematically went through cupboards in the kitchen, the closets, the drawers in the bedrooms, and even the wardrobes. As he shuffled through Severus' old robes, Harry couldn't help but grin. On the back top shelf was a stack of boxes. Pulling them out, he considered them. ' _He gave me permission to check everything. That means I can go through all of this, rummage to my hearts delight and learn anything I want.'_

 

Setting the boxes on the bed, he sank down next to them and started going through Severus' keepsakes and small treasures.

 

The smallest box held pictures. His fingers ghosted over images of his mother and people he assumed to be his grandparents. Under them he found pictures that could only be Severus' mother and father. There were even a few of Severus when he was younger. Carefully stacking them back into the box, he closed it.

 

The next box held a small collection of books. He skimmed the titles. There were several he had never heard of before, but at the bottom of the box he found a worn copy of _A Christmas Carol, How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ and _A Visit from St Nicholas._ Setting them aside, he put the boxes back into the wardrobe.

 

In Severus' childhood room his mind played out the scene he remembered from their doomed to fail occulmency lessons. Harry decided to comb through the room carefully. He looked under the bed, and found nothing but spider webs. He ran an expert hand over the floor, hunting for any variations. ' _There are no loose floor boards.'_

 

Eventually he found a small box of hand made ornaments tucked behind a wall patch behind the wardrobe. The rest of the room held nothing else tucked in hiding.

 

Setting his prize on the bed with the books, Harry headed up to the attic. This was where he hope to find the most.

 

At first all he found was an old tree stand. It had obviously been for a live tree. _'I wonder if that is really why Severus doesn't want a live one.'_ Pushing it aside, he dug through the cardboard boxes that were stacked around the old tree stand. One of them was filled with glass bulbs that were delicately painted with small Christmas scenes. Harry levitated it closer to the door and opened the next. It was filled with dusty garlands. Pushing the shedding strands around, he found a couple of long strings of plastic candies and some strings of wooden cranberries. Pulling them out of the box, he made sure that there was no other treasure hidden within before he sent the strands towards the bulb box. The other nearby boxes held nothing that related to Christmas.

 

_Where should I check next?'_ Sitting back on his heels, Harry surveyed the low ceiling area. _'I should do this methodically. Start at one end and move to the next. Aunt Petunia should be happy, some of her training is coming in handy.'_

 

Moving to the far wall, he started going through all the boxes while scanning for hiding places. It wasn't until he was almost done that he noticed the board that he was standing on rocked when he shifted his weight. Moving all the boxes off of it, he lifted the loose board.

 

The sight that greeted his eyes told him that he found Severus stash. The hole in the wall had to be his reserve place. This spot held tiny toy soldiers, trains, and other toys neatly packed together. Pulling out the trains, he sent them over to his growing collection. Laying under a collection of school papers he found a Santa stepping into a chimney holding a Christmas tree, a snowman, and a reindeer who had to be Rudolph. They were made out of some sort of slightly melted plastic popcorn like chips. He sent them over to the stack. He carefully sorted the papers back into their spot and laid the board back.

 

It took until he got home and cleaned up to realize just what Severus had done. The man had let him explore Severus past. He did it intentionally. _'Severus got to see mine through the occulmency lesson, and so he let me see his without him hovering over me.'_

 

He moved all the decorations into the family room. Picking up the trains, he headed for the parlour. He stopped in the powder room to grab a flannel to wipe the dust from the trains. It took him less than five minutes to have the trains set up on the mantel.

 

Back in the family room he stacked the ornament boxes where he wanted to put the tree. The garlands joined them. The books went into Severus' bookshelf that was next to his chair. He was left looking at the three plastic wall decorations. Smiling he propped the snowman over near the window. _'Now the chill will keep him from melting. I think Santa should be near the fire place. And that leaves Rudolph... where should I put him?'_ His eyes rested on the empty spot above Severus' chair. With a hammer and a tack, he filled it with the flying reindeer.

 

He had just got the snowman in place when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He turned about to greet Severus, and stared in shock. Instead of the tall, dark Potions Master there stood a short graying, redhead in light green robes. “Stanton?”

 

Blue eyes glared at the squeaky clean man who was staring at him in shock. “Yes, Stanton. St. Mungo's had an emergency and sent for me.”

 

Harry grinned. “Maybe you shouldn't have let Garrick and them know you were still around. Is the patient going to make it and how long until the Polyjuice wears off?”

 

When Severus raised an eyebrow, Harry jumped in before he could speak. “Don't _do_ that. Stanton does not raise an eyebrow, and it just looks so wrong when you make him.”

 

“So, you would prefer me to scowl at you? Threaten to hex you for implying that my patient would not make it?” Severus folded his arms over his chest and watched as Harry just looked at him. “You know people are afraid when I threaten to hex them, and for a good reason.”

 

“Ah, but I have a good reason to believe that you won't hex me. At least not right now. It would mess up the shopping trip you planned.” Harry grinned at Severus, but kept his hand next to his wand. He was tempting fate and he knew it.

 

Severus started to reply but his attention was caught by the reindeer that was hanging above his chair. He wasn't sure how he got there, but he did notice his fingers gently brushing over the plastic reindeer. “You...you had to take the house apart to find this.” Turning, he saw Santa and the Snowman hanging up as well.

 

The small pile on the floor near the fireplace caught his attention. Crossing over to it, he dropped down to the floor. “I forgot about this box.” His fingers trailed over the small box of ornaments.

 

Harry rested a hand on Severus shoulder. “It was in the wall behind your old wardrobe.”

 

Severus looked up and met the green eyes looking down at him. “Was there anyplace you didn't search?” Part of him was nervous. He knew that he had given Harry free rein with his past, but he hadn't expected this thorough of a search.

 

Harry grinned while he gripped the shoulder under his hand a bit tighter. “I searched the house from bottom to top. I even went through the kitchen cupboards.”

 

Harry jumped back when Severus' other wand was suddenly pointing at him. Severus ignored the surprised look on Harry's face and started running several diagnostic scans. “You went into everything?”

 

“I was careful in your lab. I've cleaned up yours, stocked and organized your storage cabinets, and seen you in there enough time to know what not to mess with.” Harry watched as result after result appeared.

 

“It's not my lab I am concerned about. There are places there that my mother protected against being messed with.” The last wand movement was completed and Severus peered into the anxious face. “Clean. Either your good luck was acting up again, or they have finally faded.”

 

Harry grinned at that. Looking into the blue eyes his own widened. “Severus, your eyes are darkening.”

 

Moving quickly, Severus headed for their room. The six inch difference between him and Stanton was not something he wanted to try and fit into the robes he was wearing. As he left the room he called back over his shoulder. “You need to be ready to leave as soon as I get back down. Muggle styles please.”

 

Harry looked down at the trousers and jumper he was currently wearing, and then at the retreating back. He considered getting a collared shirt, but then decided the chance of getting distracted was too great. He still wanted his Christmas tree.

 

 

 


	4. A Dinner Date and Learning Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days are combined here. So the themes are Fairy Lights and Lighting the Menorah, in that order.

Severus came down the stairs carrying a button up shirt for Harry. Stepping into the family room, he felt slightly self conscious without his robes on. It faded away at the look that Harry was giving him. Letting a small grin turn up the edges of his lips, he held out the shirt he had brought downstairs. “You're going to need this.”

 

Harry knew how good Severus looked, he had seen the man in many stages of dress and undress, but knowing that they were going to go out with him looking like that was grabbing the attention of his nether regions. The dark trousers clung in just the right places, and the rich blue shirt defined his shoulders. It took him a moment to focus on the shirt that was being held out to him. “Just to look at trees and decorations?”

 

Severus crossed the room and pulled Harry close to him, sliding his hands under the jumper. The feel of the skin under his fingers almost distracted him from his goal. The light gasp did draw him down to the parted lips. He savored the feel and taste of Harry. Drawing his hands up, he let his fingers glide up over the smooth skin while his wrists pulled the jumper up with them. Ending the kiss, he pulled the jumper the rest of the way off. “We have a few other stops to make as well. You can wear the jumper over it.”

 

Harry glared lightly at Severus as he pulled on the button up. “Where else are we stopping?”

 

Severus took a moment to watch Harry button up the shirt before answering. “You have spent the day systematically taking apart Spinner's End, and I have spent since before lunch figuring out exactly how much and what potions a Hogwarts' student decided to ingest. I thought we could do dinner out before we went shopping.” He offered the jumper back.

 

Harry pulled it on. He then stepped forward and slid his fingers through the shoulder length hair. Pulling Severus back down, he gave him a light lingering kiss. The black eyes were warm when he looked up into them. “Are you going to need a jumper?” He let his fingers drift across the blue clad shoulders.

 

Severus pulled Harry flush to him. He leaned down and breathed into his ear. “Stop tempting. I am very willing to give in. But if I do, you will not be getting that tree.”

 

Harry groaned and dropped his head against Severus' chest. “You started it. I was being good. I stayed down here as you changed.”

 

Severus drew in Harry's scent before releasing him. “You're going to want a coat.”

 

They were walking out of the house a few moments later. Harry glanced over at Severus and couldn't help the grin that was blooming on his face. The long black trench coat resembled a set of robes in the feeble light that was illuminating their path. His own coat didn't have the same amount of flare. “Why are we heading this way? Aren't we going to Apparate there?”

 

Severus wrapped his fingers around Harry's. “We will, there is just a quick stop that is near here first.” He started down the path leading towards the beach.

 

Harry held tightly onto Severus hand. The beach path could be tricky in the dark if you didn't know it well. And he didn't know it that well. The further from the house the darker the path became.

 

Severus cast a warming charm over both of them as they stepped onto the sand. Turning away from the town, he headed back towards the strip of beach that was below the drop off near the house. The sea wind blew in, buffeting them lightly. “It's just around the bend.”

 

Harry looked over the ocean, taking in the dark sky. “It must still be overcast, you can't see the stars or the moon.” He could barely make out Severus nod. Turning his attention back to the beach, he scanned the sand the best he could looking for trip hazards.

 

“The sand here is clear. We are on a narrow path. I cleared it this morning before I was called away.” Severus let go of Harry's hand and draped his arm over his shoulders instead. Pulling the smaller man closer, he savored the feeling of Harry walking next to him. It was made even better when Harry slid his arm around his waist.

 

“So, what are we here to see?” Harry let his arm rest on Severus' hips, his fingers lightly clasping the belt of the trench coat.

 

“You'll see. Just wait.” Severus' fingers drifted over Harry's shoulder as they stepped around the bend. “See the stand of stones up ahead?” He felt more than saw Harry nod. “It's right up there.”

 

When they entered the small cluster of stones, the buffeting of the wind went away. Harry peered about, taking in the small scrub brush that had taken root in the shelter that the stones provided.

 

Severus pulled Harry against him and whispered into his ear. “Give it just a moment. Watch the rocks and the bushes.” Dropping a light kiss on the ear, he let Harry go and stepped back. He watched Harry instead of the scenery.

 

Harry glanced back at the dark shape he knew was Severus before turning his attention to the rocks. Slowly, very slowly, they started to glow. The bushes developed small spots of light in them as well. Turning back to Severus, he saw the glow highlighting the face he wanted to see. “It's beautiful.”

 

Severus watched as a look of pleasure filled Harry's face and had to agree with Harry's assessment. It was a beautiful sight.

 

“What are they called? How is this happening?” Harry slipped his arm back around Severus, his eyes still trained on the small lights.

 

“They're called Fairy lights. The ones in the bushes are glow worms and a fungus, but I haven't investigated what is making the rocks glow.” He caught the surprised look on Harry's face. “It is a bacteria or a protist of some sort. I haven't found a muggle microscope to look at it close enough.”

 

“It might be an amazing potion ingredient and you haven't looked at it?” Harry shook his head in disbelief.

 

“I will eventually. It just hasn't been a priority.” Severus turned Harry about to face him and dropped a light kiss on the soft lips. “Now, shall we head out to dinner and then shopping?”

 

Even as Harry nodded yes, Severus apparated to a quiet alley way. Placing a hand on the center of Harry's back, he walked towards the small restaurant. He spoke to the hostess when they entered. “I placed a reservation under the name of Snape.”

 

She led them to a small table for two that looked out over the lights decorating the shopping area.

 

Harry looked over the scenery, and then back at Severus. Reaching across the table, he took Severus' hand in his. “You planned this out.”

 

Severus smiled just a little bit. “I was worried when I was sent for that I wouldn't get back in time.” He tightened his fingers around Harry's. “We didn't have a chance to go out before.”

 

Harry caught the waitress' surprised look at their hands as she placed their water on the table. When she had left their drink orders, he turned back to Severus. “So, we are going tree hunting around here?”

 

Severus nodded. “Right after dinner, we are going down one block and then you can shop to your heart's content.”

 

“My heart's content?” Harry's eyes widened.

 

Severus smirked. “I might leave before you're done, but I know you can take care of yourself. If you bring home anything that we can't agree on, you can send it to Arthur.”

 

Harry looked back out at the lights, his fingers lightly caressing Severus' palm. “We might as well find him his Christmas present while we're here anyway. And Hermione's.” He held in a laugh at Severus' groan.

 

“We'll look.”Severus savored the amusement he could see barely being contained. Yes, this evening was turning out just right. Letting his fingers drift over Harry's wrist, he settled into enjoy the rest of the night.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

Severus looked at the tree, at Harry, and then back at the twelve foot tree. "It is not for the Great Hall. It is for the family room."

 

Harry sighed and looked at the smaller one next to the tall Scots pine. "How about that one? It is only six and half feet, so it will fit."

 

Severus looked at the Nordmann fir and raised an eyebrow. "We don't have enough ornaments to even begin filling it."

 

Harry laughed and moved so that he was in Severus' line of sight. "We are shopping, remember? We can buy them, too." He reached back and brushed his fingers along the artificial needles. "I like it."

 

Severus just gestured to the buggy. "That is decided. Shall we continue?"

 

It was a bit later that Harry noticed that Severus had stopped to look at something. Moving enough to see what it was that attracted his attention, Harry was surprised to see that it was an unusual candelabra. "It's pretty. Do you want it?"

 

Severus smirked, but the amusement never made it to his eyes which hadn't left the menorah. "Do you even know what this is, Harry?"

 

"It looks like a candelabra." He noticed Severus getting the _you're a dunderhead_ look on his face. "But I am going to say that I am wrong."

 

Severus flicked his gaze to Harry before looking back at the menorah. "It is called a menorah, which is Hebrew for candelabra. But this is a very special type."

 

Harry's eyes widened as fear stabbed through him. Resting his hand on Severus' arm, he moved so that he could see the other man's face better. "Severus... are you Jewish? Should we be celebrating Hanukkah right now?"

 

Severus focused on the worried face shining up at him. "No, Harry, I am not. My Grandmother Snape was." He shifted his eyes back to the menorah. "When I was young, Father would take us over to celebrate the Festival of Lights. To celebrate a miracle that even magic could not make happen."

 

Harry tipped his head in a silent inquiry.

 

"We both know that wars and conquest bring destruction and desecration with them.” He caught Harry's slight nod. “The Second Temple, the Holy Temple of the Jews, was the victim to the desecration after the defeat of the Jewish people by Syria. That desecration brought about a revolt that eventually succeeded. Judah order the temple to be reconsecrated. Unfortunately, they had to burn olive oil to do so and they only had a one day supply available."

 

Harry did a quick count of the candle holders. "So, it burned for nine days?"

 

Severus shook his head. "No, it burned for eight days, just long enough for them to make more. The ninth holder is for the candle, the shamash, that is used to light the others." He looked around the store taking in the different displays. "We should be in the beginning of the Festival right now, but all you really see is Christmas around. Yes, the birth of Jesus is a wonderful miracle, but..."

 

 

"So is this one. God blessed us with a purifying light when there was none and a savior when we really needed one." Sliding his hand down the blue clad arm, Harry meshed his fingers through the long thin ones. "So, do you want it? We can celebrate Hanukkah, too."

 

"No, I don't want it, nor do I wish to celebrate a holiday that is no longer mine." He turned to look down into the anxious green eyes. "I was just caught by a memory when I saw it."

 

Harry searched the dark eyes, seeking out the truth. They confirmed what he had been told. "So, what religion were your parents then?"

 

"Father was whatever he felt like being as long as it was the same God. Mother, she bounced between Christianity and Wicca. I truly think she was a follower of the Lady and the Lord, but conformed to my father's desires."

 

"And you Severus, what do you believe?" Harry watched the dark eyes narrow slightly.

 

"That we should finish this shopping trip so that we can decorate the house for _Christ_ mas." Severus tugged Harry back towards the deserted buggy. Taking in the things the younger man had already filled it with, he raised an eyebrow. "Are we done?"

 

Harry smiled. "Nope. We still have the garlands to look at. Come on."

 

"Garlands? I said no to those." Severus missed having the warm hand in his when Harry went back to pushing the buggy.

 

Harry glanced back at him. "You said no live ones."

 

"Harry." The name came out as an aggravated sigh as Severus lengthened his stride to keep up with the faster man.

 

 


	5. One Hoarfrost Morning and Extending an Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined a couple of days together again. The themes are:Frost and Scrooge.

Severus rested his hands against the banister and looked out over the hoarfrost that covered all the vegetation in the area. It was also feathering its way across the banister of the porch. Taking in a deep breath, he let the nip in the air bite into his lungs. Winter was finally coming.

 

Harry looked out the parlour window, hoping to see where Severus had vanished to. He had already checked the back porch and the greenhouses. He spotted him on leaning against the railing, looking like a black spot amongst the field of white. Slipping on his winter cloak, he headed out to see if he could convince the recluse to do what he wanted.

 

The cold air tried to take his breath away as he stepped out the door. Huddling deeper into his cloak, Harry walked over to where Severus was staring into the distance. Following his gaze, he wondered what was fascinating about the white trees.

 

“Good morning, Harry.”

 

Harry watched as the words formed small clouds and drifted away from Severus' lips. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sneak up on him, but Severus could have looked at him for a moment. “Good morning to you as well.”

 

He then noticed that there was a bit of space between the railing and Severus. Bending slightly, he slipped under Severus' arm, and wiggled into the space before looking up into the thin face. “Are you up to having breakfast out?”

 

Severus enjoyed the feeling of Harry pressed next to him as he peered down at him. “Out?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. The frost will keep people in, at least this early. We can go to Diagon Alley, grab some breakfast and do a bit of shopping.”

 

Severus leaned forwards a bit, just enough to catch the scent clinging to the dark head. “It isn't enough to keep the press in. The moment we enter the alley, they will be on us. Then we will be splashed all across the news.”

 

Harry tipped his head back and pressed a light kiss on the closest spot, Severus' neck. “I don't mind. I want the world to know about us.”

 

Severus moved so that he could see Harry's eyes. “Don't you think you should tell the Weasleys before it is all over the Prophet?” He hoped Harry would accept that. He really didn't feel like being hounded this morning.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes as he gazed into the onyx ones. “You're right. So, let's invite them over and tell them.”

 

Severus' eyes widened. “Here?”

 

Harry just nodded. “If they come here, you'd know where all the good hiding places are if you need to escape for your sanity. And Mum Weasley is going to want to see the place.”

 

Severus closed his eyes as he tried once again to imagine their house invaded by Weasleys. Sure, he knew it would happen one day, but he had thought that it would be in spring. “Harry...”

 

Harry pressed a finger to his lips, silencing the rest of his sentence. “Think about it later. Since you are right, how about we go out as Holden and Nicholas?”

 

He hope that Severus would accept them going out as their Polyjuiced personas. If Severus agreed, he would be able to get away with holding his hand out in public, hugging him and maybe even kissing him.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry's choice. “Very well. We can go out as them if you wish. But before we change...” His voice trailed off as he lowed his mouth to the lips below him. Holden just didn't taste as good as Harry.

 

Harry pushed into the solid body in front of him as he sank into the kiss. When it ended he gave a sappy smile, he would definitely try to collect a few more while they were out. “And now let's go have breakfast where we can enjoy the nip on our noses and watch the others flee.”

 

Pushing himself away from his temptation, Severus shook his head. “You know where the Polyjuice is.”

 

Turning on his heel, Severus headed in. Harry was close behind.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

The topic didn't come back up until dinner two days later. Harry had placed the salad on the table before noticing that there were only six chairs.   
  
"Severus, when we have the Weasleys over, are we going to have to transfigure more chairs?"

 

"I have more in storage." Severus set the pork roast and the gravy boat down. "I also have more tables. There is enough to seat the entire Weasley clan."

 

A smirk crossed his face as he noticed Harry looking about the room.

 

"Where would we put them all? This room isn't large enough. The family room might fit them, but we would have to clear it out." Harry grabbed the bread off the counter and placed it on the table before sitting down in his normal seat. He wasn't surprised that Severus had planned ahead enough to have seating for his foster family. Especially considering the amount of forethought that had went into their house.

 

Severus settled at the table and served his plate before answering. "Outside, of course. Just as Molly does." He narrowed his eyes for a moment. "You are not planning on inviting them here soon are you?"

 

"I was thinking in a week or two. It will give us time to invite them and them a chance to clear their schedule." Harry grinned at Severus. "And they would clear them."

 

"Harry," Severus searched his partner's face and sighed. "we would have to set the tables up outside, there isn't room in here for them all. And it is too cold out there."

 

Harry returned Severus' searching look. "We'll have to think of something then. I want them to know about us, and soon, Severus."

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Harry tapped the snow off his shoes before he knocked on Hermione's and Ron's door. He would normally not even bother to knock, but today they were not expecting him. There were a few things that fell into a section of his brain that was titled “never to see” and catching Ron and Hermione in the act was the first on the list. It ranked right above Voldemort returning.

 

The door opened to Hermione's quizzical expression. “Harry? Why did you knock?” She stepped back and ushered him through the door.

 

Harry glanced about for Ron as he answered her. “I was raised with good manners.” His eyes landed back on her and he smiled. He could tell she wasn't buying it. “ And Severus glares at me when I just bound through your door.”

 

She settled a knowing look on her face, but refrained from commenting. “Ron is in the kitchen. We were making cookies and he is watching the oven since it has been running a bit hot. The last batch burned.” She laughed as Harry's eyes lit up. “Come on, you can help watch while you tell us what you need.”

 

Harry trailed behind her as she headed back towards the kitchen. The closer he came the more distinct the smell of melting chocolate became.

 

“It was Harry, Ron.”

 

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry. “What's up, mate? They don't need us in the office do they?” A frown crossed his face. “Nah, they would have told me since they can't track you down since you've moved in with Snape.” Head Auror Notesworthy was not happy with that. Harry assured him that he was working on getting Snape to let at least Notesworthy know. “So, you heard we were baking and came to get your share.”

 

Harry let a chuckle escape. “None of the above. Actually, I'm here to invite you and the rest of the Weasleys over for a late luncheon next week.”

 

“We finally get a formal invitation to the house? Last time we saw so little of it.” Hermione's voice squeaked as her eyes glowed. “Can I go back into the study?”

 

Harry just nodded before he looked over at Ron. “We are inviting everyone. All the Weasleys.”

 

Ron's eyes widened comically. “Are you sure? Snape really said that?”

 

Harry just nodded, doing his best not to get upset.

 

“He really wants all of us at his place. I mean, your place. He's not just humoring you?” Ron searched the other's face, looking for the truth.

 

Harry refused to mention the week he had spent convincing Severus to go along with the idea. Severus had wanted it. He had even had the tables and chairs stored away just for a Weasley invasion. “Look, you know he isn't some Scrooge hiding away from the world, portioning the time he spends with them, charging them for his knowledge. He is typically busy running his potions business.”

 

Hermione nodded slowly. “True. Well, except for when the Unspeakables want to see him.”

 

The others nodded. Severus was not on friendly terms with the Department of Mysteries at the moment.

 

Ron tilted his head slightly. “I'll tell the others, unless you want to pass the invitation.”

 

Taking in a breath to answer, Harry stopped the words and spun towards the oven. With a practiced motion, he had the cookies out and onto the cooling rack. Spinning back to the other two, he smiled at their shocked faces.

 

“Would you please, Ron? Thanks." He stopped and searched both his friends' faces. "They are going to think he has been miserly, aren't they?”

  
Ron shook his head. “Dad and Mum won't. They understand why he locked himself away. The others I can't guarantee. They will think he is still a git.”

 

Hermione looked from one to the other before grinning madly. “So, he better not be scowling.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at her in a silent question.

 

Hermione's grin grew larger. Harry has obviously been spending a bit too much time with the Potions Master. “If he is, I won't be able to resist calling him Ebenezer.”

 

“Hermione!” Harry folded his arms and glared at her. “Don't you dare! I already said he was not like Scrooge.”

 

Hermione gave him her you-are-slow look. “Harry, he is grouchy, fussy, demanding, required us to work hard for a pittance of a grade, and now he hides away in that house. That is just like Scrooge. You were just his three ghosts all rolled into one.”

 

Harry huffed and increased his glare. “Just don't call him that.”

 

Ron and Hermione's eyes meet before they both looked over at their friend. All they did was smile.

 


	6. A Weasley Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three themes this time. : Gingerbread, Puppies and Kids, and Hottub

Harry stepped out onto the wrap around porch and looked over the frozen over garden. Snow had started falling over night and had not let up until a few hours ago. His eyes traced the white mounds until they reached the drop off, the sea stretching out into the distance. Huddling in his coat, he walked around the porch until he spotted Severus setting out the tables. _'It is almost too bad he converted the dining room into a family room. The kitchen table just doesn't have enough space for everyone.'_

 

His eyes widened as he noticed that Severus was not surrounded by snow. ' _He's even taken off his heavy winter cloak.'_ He took a moment to let his gaze rove over the slender form that was gracefully moving around. Stepping off the porch, Harry felt the snow trying to get into his boots as he trekked over to where the scowling Potions Master was working.

 

Severus heard the snow crunch and deepened his scowl. With a quick gesture of his wand, he lined up the last table. "Why are we hosting this get together? Surely, it would be better at the Burrow where Molly could coordinate."

 

"Because this is the first time you will see the Weasleys in five years, and it would be better here in your territory." Harry reached around Severus drawing him back into his chest.

 

Severus relaxed into the embrace. "True. It is a good idea to be here where I can escape if I need to. But Harry, it's _winter_. The breeze coming off the sea is not as ... pleasant as they will be expecting. The Burrow would be warmer."

 

Harry rested his head against the black clad shoulder. "You've made this section of the lawn very inviting though. They are going to love your use of the warming charm. I'm sure Molly is going to ask how you did it."

 

Sighing lightly, Severus looked over the small enclosure that he had created with the spell. There were no walls. You could see the paths to the green houses and the copse of trees behind them. The drop off was off to the right, the meandering path to the beach on the left and the house was behind him. His warming charm was an invisible dome keeping the inside like a pleasant autumn day. "Harry, you know I don't mind them coming..."

 

"But you wish it was a different day." Harry maneuvered about until he was able to look into those dark eyes and feel the long arms holding him. “Or better yet, a different season.”

 

Severus looked down into the green eyes that were finally his to enjoy. "The house... it isn't at its best in the winter. The spring or early summer is the time to see it. When the gardens are in bloom."

 

Harry soaked in the dark gaze for a moment as he thought of a way to put the man's fears to rest. He knew that Severus had worked for years making this house a home for them. His eyes drifted to the house that was sitting framed against the afternoon sky. Smiling, he brushed a gentle kiss across Severus' lips before turning him about to face the house. "The house is beautiful in winter, also. See, it looks just like a gingerbread house."

 

Severus took in the icicles hanging off the roof, window sills and the porch rail. The windows glowed with the color of the room they protected, making them look like candy set with icing drizzling around them. The rose bushes and the other shrubs in the front garden looked like ice sculptures. _'Harry is right, it is beautiful.'_

 

He looked down the path that led to the gate, taking in the pristine snow that was covering the crushed shell walk. _'It just needs a few gingerbread people standing on the sides of the path to complete the picture. I wonder if any of the Weasleys would agree to play the part. Maybe some of the youngsters.'_

 

Harry took in the smirk that was starting to slide onto Severus' face. Whatever the man was planning was not going to be good and he needed to nip it in the bud now, before their guests arrived. "Whatever it is, no. I don't care how pleasant it would make your afternoon."

 

Severus turned so that he could drag the smaller man back into his arms. "But every gingerbread house needs gingerbread people, wouldn't you agree?"

 

Harry rested his head on the comfortable chest next to his cheek while he tried to figure out what Severus' plan was. It was not as innocuous as he made it sound, that much Harry was sure. "Yes... it would be pretty with them..." He let his answer draw out as his tried to figure out just where Severus would get the gingerbread people. That was the problem with magic, you could transfigure just about anything into what you wanted, at least for a little while.

 

Severus waited for Harry to put the pieces together while he enjoyed the feeling of the man snuggled against him. Maybe he would lower the temperature just a bit.

 

_'Gingerbread people... what would he think about making into ginger...'_ Harry shot his head up off Severus' chest when he put the puzzle together. “You are not using the youngest Weasleys as gingerbread people. They are going to be allowed to run about, make snow forts and throw snow balls at each other.”

 

Severus brushed a bit of hair out of the eyes that were currently glaring at him. “Then I do hold the right to hex them if they mess up my gardens or if they go to near the drop off.”

 

Harry shook his head while he laughed lightly. “We'll watch the brats, you just take care of the food and the drinks.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes just a bit as he took in the happy expression. “Make sure the gardens are safe... a gingerbread house is no good if its surroundings are a mess. And you are denying me my gingers near the walk.” Dropping a kiss on the still grinning mouth, he headed back towards the house. “Get a move on Harry, we have a few finishing touches to do before your guests get here.”

 

Scampering about the slower moving man, Harry dashed back up to the porch. He had to figure out where the chairs were stored.

 

 

_**-o-o-o-o-** _

 

Severus followed Harry out the front door. “Are they not Apparating into the copse's point?”

 

Harry searched the far horizon as he shook his head no. “This is their first time here. Anytime it is your first time somewhere, you should enter the front door. So, I told them to Apparate near the head of the beach path.”

 

Severus frowned slightly as he glanced over to the trees that held the normal apparition point. “It is cold out here, and the sea breeze is decidedly frigid.”

 

“They'll be fine. I told them to bring their brooms, so if they get too cold they can just fly up here.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. They were going fly? Sure, the place was secluded and muggles were not going to be out on the beaches today, but that meant there was going to be a higher child to adult on the ground ratio. His eyes widened as a yip sounded though the air. “They brought a dog?”

 

Harry glanced back at Severus, trying to gauge how bad of an idea this was turning out to be. “I didn't know about it.” He tried his best not to sound defensive. The amusement in the dark eyes that were looking at him showed how much he failed.

 

“I will be right back.” Severus strode around the end of the house. He was already nervous about having little ones running loose around the house. There were garden beds with poisonous potion ingredients that, even though they were dormant, could hurt one of them. There was a two hundred foot cliff that ended on a rock spotted beach on two sides of the house. Then there was his lab and greenhouses, both of which were dangerous and fairly easy for ingenious little ones to find. And now there was a dog, a puppy by the sound of it, to be joining them.

 

Pulling his wand out, he did what he had considered doing earlier. Focusing intently about two feet from the edge of the drop off, he laid an age line that would only allow seventeen year olds or older over it. They were adults and if they wanted to jump or fall off of it that was their own decision. He recast the spell around the garden beds that held the most deadly ingredients as well as around his greenhouses. Entering the house through the kitchen door, he manually locked the cellar door and put the key in his robe pocket. He knew that the wards on his potions lab door would keep out the unwanted visitors, but now he didn't have to worry about little ones falling down the stairs while they looked for the illusive place.

 

As he stepped back out the front door, he spotted Ronald and Hermione cresting the last hill. They were surprisingly alone.

 

Ron looked at the two that were waiting for them with a bit of trepidation. Drawing up his courage, he told them what they had come ahead to warn them about. “Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, is visiting, and of course they had to bring her.” He watched as Severus' lips compressed into a thin line while a scowl was crashing down on his face. “I know it messes up the numbers, but there was no way we could convince Bill or Fleur that it would be a good idea to leave her at their house.”

 

Hermione jumped in before either of their hosts could respond. “And the worst is that she brought her puppy.” She watched both of their faces, hoping to be able to duck fast enough when they exploded. Both of them had a volatile temper. “We tried to get her to understand that you cannot just bring a three month old puppy unannounced to someone's house, but neither she nor Fleur would listen.”

 

Ron glared at the yipping sound that was getting closer. “I even suggested that they leave the thing at our house. I tried to point out the fact you had gardens that the mutt could damage, and that they were being rude to endanger your property without warning. But as you can hear, it was to no avail.”

 

All three friends were now watching the Potions Master's face, hoping for a warning sign before he cursed the bearers of bad news.

 

Severus looked at the three before him. The look on their faces was reminiscent of the many times he had caught them doing something wrong during their school days. _'Should I let them worry or not?'_ It was the expression on Harry's face that caused him to decide not to. “I have protected the most dangerous garden beds as well as the greenhouses.” With a quick flick of his wrist, he directed their attention to the glowing blue line in the distance. “I have also restricted access to the drop off. I made sure that it included mongrels in the deterrent since we heard it yipping a bit earlier.” He took a moment to brush a finger across Harry's hand to reassure him. “I've also manually locked the cellar door.”

 

 

Harry's eyes widened slightly. “Did you block the front stairs, too?”

 

Severus stepped back in and returned quickly. “It is now. Healer and Auror Weasley, thank you for your timely warning.” He focused on Hermione. “If you wish, you may hide yourself in the study, Healer Weasley.”

 

Hermione smiled as she shook her head. “Maybe later. I need to be here when they all arrive.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Suit yourself. But if you feel the need, it is the first door on the left.”

 

“Thanks.” Even as the words left her mouth, the rest of the Weasley party came through the gate.

 

Severus leaned down until he was whispering into Harry's ear. “Take them into the family room. I'll make them some hot chocolate and tea to stave off the chill that they have certainly taken.”

 

Harry nodded as the five little ones poured up onto the porch chasing a small white ball of fluff. The adults weren't far behind. “Welcome. Come on in and get warmed up.” He led the way to the last door on the right.

 

Severus separated from the group and entered the kitchen. With a flick of his wand, he heated three kettles. Normally he would let them heat up on the hob, but today he needed the water to get hot faster. As he set out the cups on a tray, Molly Weasley came through the kitchen door.

 

Molly looked about the warm welcoming kitchen. There was a feast set out on the large table that she could tell was under a preservation charm. Shifting her eyes back to the thin man who was moving about the work space, she wondered why Harry was now living with Severus. Deciding that this was a conversation for later, she smiled. “Severus, thank you for having us. Here, let me help you bring that into the other room.” She picked up a tray that now held biscuits, cups and a pot of tea.

 

“Molly, I have it. Go, join everyone else.” Severus waited for the matriarch to set the tray back down.

 

Molly shook her head. “No, I know that you can do it, but I wanted to help. And I also wanted to apologize for the extra guests, especially the four legged one.”

 

Severus studied her for a moment before nodding. “Thank you.”

 

Molly smiled as she headed out the door. She knew the thank you was for her help and apology.

 

Severus was not long behind her with two trays floating in front of him. As he entered the large family room, the first thing he noticed was the pile of winter cloaks filling his chair. The second thing he noticed was the fort of cushions the five brats had already built. It was being defended by them as a small puppy was attempting to destroy it.

 

He sent the other tea tray to where the adults were standing next to the window wall taking in the view of the back gardens and the cliff edge. He sat the tray of hot chocolate down. The cups were already poured as was the bowl of warm milk for the pup. Grabbing the mongrel by its scruff, he plunked it down next to the bowl. He then signaled for the children to take their cups.

 

He felt Harry at his shoulder as he watched the brats finish their chocolate. Growling lightly under his breath, he made sure that only Harry could hear him. “I want my chair emptied.”

 

Reaching out, Harry gently squeezed Severus' hand. “I'll put them in the front parlour, okay.” After catching the quick nod, he collected the cloaks to shift their location. It was when he got back that he noticed that the children and the puppy were calmer. Still energetic, just not bounding off the walls like they had been. Shooting a questioning look at Severus, he wondered what the man had done.

 

Severus caught the questioning look and just raised an eyebrow. He felt no need to explain to Harry about the calming draught that he had administered to the younger guests. _'I am a Master of Potions and a qualified healer. I know what I am doing with them. And if I can't use my mastery to afford myself some peace, then why do I have it?'_ He had dosed them with just enough to calm them down a little until they left. The puppy as well.

 

Harry smiled slightly. He figured that Severus had drugged the children, and maybe even the pup. _'At least now they are not rebounding into things.'_

 

Letting his smile broaden, Harry decided it was a good thing to have a qualified Potions Master around.

 

_**-o-o-o-o-** _

 

 

The children were wrestling on the ground near the Christmas tree when Harry glanced about about twenty minutes later. He was standing with the younger generation of the Weasleys near the hall door and Severus was with the older ones near the glass wall. Percy had talked a bit about some of the new laws that were in the making. Angelina wanted to know if Severus would help with the development of some of the newer potions for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The conversation was going along amicably until Ginny had surprisingly started in. Harry still had no idea what prompted her to start attacking his relationship, she had known for years that there was no chance for them.

 

Focusing back on Ginny, he tried not to frown.

 

“Really, Harry,” She crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned. “I accept that we can't be together, that you prefer to be with men, but why him?” She shot a scathing look over at the Potions Master who was currently looking out the window and gesturing towards the gardens.

 

Harry studied his partner’s face trying to determine what he was talking about. “Because we decided to see if we could make it work. When I found him for the Case of the Poisoned Patients, we had to set our differences aside and learn to get along. At least enough to work together. And now…”

 

George grinned. “So, you prefer your partners older? But is he still a git? I mean, we never found anything good in him before.” He was surprised at the glare coming from his youngest brother. “Besides spying that is. And you two hated each other.”

 

“I did say that we had worked out our differences.” Harry forced himself not to frown.

 

“But how can you be happy with him?” Ginny frown up at Harry. “I just can’t understand that.”

 

George noticed the way that Hermione and Ron moved. It was subtle, but they were now bracketing Harry in a protective manner while frowning at Ginny. Ron’s look was a distinct warning that any of the family would recognize. He was clearing telling Ginny to back off. _‘I wonder what else is going on here.’_

 

Percy backed off at Ron's look and considered taking Audrey over to join the others. Angelina looked over the three friends and decided that this was not an argument she wanted to enter in.

 

Harry touched Ron’s arm. “It’s okay, she of course has questions.”

 

Hermione glared at Ginny while Harry was distracted. She was not going to accept the redhead making Harry regret inviting them there. “She can temper them and accept your answer though.”

 

Ron nodded. “Ginny, Harry has been honestly happy. Snape has, too. Watch them today and then make a decision.”

 

Ginny bit her bottom lip for a moment before nodding.

 

Harry felt the tension that was building in his shoulders release slightly. "Speaking of which, how about we go set the tables?"

 

Opening the door, he led the way to the kitchen. "The tables are outside.”

 

"Harry..." Severus stopped when he spotted the others hefting platters while Harry held the back door open.

 

"It is time to eat, and they agreed to help set the table." Harry smiled just a touch, hoping that Severus would accept his explanation for now. When he spotted the barest nod and the knowing glint, he knew that Severus was aware of the earlier conversation.

 

As they sat at the table, Molly and Arthur exclaimed at the warming charm. Bill examined how it was set up, and seemed to be suitably impressed.

 

Harry directed them towards the copse's apparation point after the meal was finished and all topics were worn thin. It was time for them to leave.

 

_**-o-o-o-o-** _

 

Severus put the last chair into the small stack against the cellar wall and turned to watch as Harry skipped down the stairwell. “We are going to Albus' house.”

 

Harry tilted his head slightly to the right. “Why are we going to the library? Are we ever going to show it to Hermione?”

 

Striding up the stairwell, he pulled Harry behind him. “Do you still have a change of clothes there?”

 

Harry squeaked out a yes as he was pulled to the apparition point. Before he could ask another questions, Severus had Apparated them to a house tucked deep in a wooded groove. “You still haven't told me why we are here? We still have a bit more clean up to do for the party.”

 

Severus looked down as the smaller man as his thumb traced an absentminded pattern on the hand clasped in his. “There are two distinct advantages to being at this house. One, no one but us can enter here, or even knows where it is. Albus never told anyone where his home was.” He tugged gently on the hand he was holding, propelling Harry into motion. “When we here before, you didn't investigate it thoroughly, did you?”

 

Harry shook his head no slowly. All he could remember about the house was that every single room he had gone into was lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves and there had been chairs with small tables scattered about. The only exception had been the kitchen, but it still was covered with books mixed in with the normal kitchen paraphernalia.

 

Severus smirked down at Harry as they entered the front door. “Then you never found the second advantage.” Leaning close, he brushed his lips against the shell of the ear he was whispering into. “There is a hot tub that is supposed to be big enough for two upstairs.” He let his teeth gently nip the ear lobe before trailing them over Harry's jaw to his lips. Sliding the fingers of one hand into the dark thick hair, he used the other to pull Harry against him and deepened the kiss.

 

Ending the kiss slowly, Severus down at Harry. “I think we should go find out if it really is.”

 

A small smile curled Harry's lip as he traced a finger up Severus' cheek. “That sounds like a perfectly good reason to be here to me. Lead the way.”

 

Sliding his hand back into Harry's, Severus pulled him gently up the stairwell.


	7. The Perfect GIft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: jewelry

Ron met up with Harry at their normal lunch spot. Waving a thanks at the owner, they settled down at their usual table. "I had a chance to talk to Ginny finally."

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought all her fears were put to rest by the end of the visit? Especially after Severus didn't kill the pup for digging up the front garden bed."

 

"They were. She accepted that Snape was not the Headmaster that she last saw him as. But even though she knew that he wasn't going to chop you up and use you for potion ingredients, she was still worried that he was going to hurt you. That he was a bit too cold towards you for an enraptured suitor." Ron grinned at the waitress that set their normal orders on the table.

 

Harry nodded his thanks to the waitress. "So, she was comfortable with him actually being a decent man, but since he was keeping his hands to himself, she was worried that we weren't an ideal couple?"

 

As Ron nodded, Harry fought a blush that was attempting to fill his face. His mind was bringing up the memory of Severus not keeping his hands to himself as they soaked in the hot tub afterwards.

 

Ron watched as Harry flushed lightly and tried not to imagine what his friend was thinking of. "She is used to her boyfriends. That is what I talked to her about. I had to remind her that this was Snape and you we were talking about. Both of you keep your hands to yourself."

 

As Harry's blush deepened, Ron rushed on. "And I don't want to know of any time you don't."

 

Harry laughed. "So, she is fine now?

 

"Her eyes widened for a moment and then nodded." Ron took a sip of his butterbear before continuing. "She also told me to tell you that she was willing to listen if Snape broke your heart."

 

Harry snorted lightly.

 

"Yeah, I refrained from telling her that it was you who would break Snape's heart. I'm not sure she is willing to accept that he has one. She thinks he just has a conscience right now."

 

"You and Hermione will keep me from doing that." Harry pushed away the memory of the time that they had already done so.

 

Ron nodded. "You're right. That man has waited forever and a day for you. You are not allowed to mess this up."

 

A soft smile filled Harry's face. "Thanks. I know he is glad that both of you are there to knock sense into my head."

 

"That is what best mates are for."

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

Harry pointed at the small silver box. It was covered in small swirling patterns made out of the same material. “What do you think of that one?” He looked up at Ron who was peering over his shoulder into the display case. “It might hold a few precious ingredients. That way it can be where he spends a lot of his time.”

 

Ron shook his head. “You helped organize his potions stores more times than any other student on record.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “How do you know that?”

 

Ron grinned. “George looked it up during our fifth year. There was a bet in the Ravenclaw house that he and Fred helped to answer.” He looked back at the box. “But the point is, did you see any ingredient being held in a container made out of silver?”

 

Harry frowned. “What was the bet? And where did they get the information from?”

 

“You're off track. The box...” Ron pointed to the display case.

 

“I'll find out later. I am living with a potions master who has a _fully_ stocked potions cabinet.” He grinned at the uncertain look that crossed over Ron's face. “But you're right. It wouldn't work. Everything was stored in either glass, stone, or wood. And the wood was very rare. Even in his lab at home, it is the same.”

 

Ron's eyes widened comically. “He lets you into his personal lab?” When dark haired man nodded yes, Ron continued. “Rings. The man trust you enough to walk into a room full of _his_ cauldrons, he'll trust you enough to agree.”

 

“You think so?” Harry stood up and turned to face the red head.

 

Ron nodded. “I do. You two already know that you are meant to be, if you weren't one of the two of you would be dead by now. So, get him a ring for Christmas. It would fit all your requirements as a perfect gift. It would be something he normally would not get himself, he will use everyday, it can be in his lab when he is, and it will remind him of you.” He ushered his thoughtful looking friend to another display case. “Now, is there one in here that makes you think of him?”

 

Harry looked over the choices of rings resting in the case. Not one seemed to be what he wanted. Closing his eyes, he let his mind roam, bringing up every ring or piece of jewelery he could think of. “It's not here. I'm not even sure if it can be found in the Wizarding world.”

 

The proprietor who had been hanging back and letting these two heroes decide without any pressure stepped up to the case. “If you can describe it to me, I can tell you if it is possible.”

 

Harry looked over at the elderly man. He had noticed him in the shadows as well as the fact that he had darkened the shop's windows the minute he and Ron had stayed. “I've seen jewelery made out of gold, but it is three colors. A silvery one, rose one and the normal yellow one. I want a ring that braids the three together, but in a way that nothing can get caught between the different strands.”

 

 

The proprietor stroked his chin lightly. “A tri-gold ring? I can make that for you. What karat of gold?”

 

Harry gave a relieved smile. If a wizard made it then it would be easier to incorporate the protective spells. He didn't want the potions that Severus normally dealt with to mar the ring.

 

Half an hour later, they left the shop. Harry had two rings ordered and Ron was carrying the pretty silver box as a gift for Hermione.


	8. A Messy Job Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Snow Globe

Severus tried not to brush the fake snow off his shoulders. He was sure that the stuff would streak and permanently stain his robes if any pressure was added to it. Instead ,he focused on trying to find Minerva. _'Why she picked this place to meet I have no idea. There is no clear view of the door, or anywhere but the space right next to your table. I don't know how the waiters find you in this mess.'_

 

Minerva slipped into the chair across from the frowning Potions Master just as he noticed her there. “Severus, I'm sorry.” Her eyes lingered on the fake snow that was covering the man's head and shoulders. “I'll banish it for you.” She pulled out her wand.

 

“Don't bother, Minerva. If you do, it will come back thicker. Let's get this over with so I can leave.” Severus watched as she tucked her wand away.

 

“Poppy recommended the place to me, I haven't been in here before.” Minerva peered about, trying to discern who and what was about them. “She said it was guaranteed to keep our conversation private.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly before smirking. “She was right. Remind me to thank her.”

 

Minerva let her lips twist into a small grin. “You can do that right after Christmas. Severus, we need you to come back. The latest pretender is becoming deadly. We've had five serious accidents in potions classes in the past week. I don't care what the Board says or what the parents say, we need you. If I have to I'll take on the press for you.”

 

“Minerva... I can't. My potions business, Laugh, needs me. I can't leave the gardens to tend themselves.” Severus searched the desperate eyes that were pinning him.

 

“Pomona has agreed to let her elves come over to tend your gardens. You can take all the time in the evenings that you need for Laugh. You can use the school's equipment to brew and research. You won't be in charge of detentions or hall duty. You can go home on weekends to do whatever needs to be done. But, please, Severus. We need you.” Minerva's knuckles were white as she gripped them together.

 

_'She's held my secret for years. She knew where to find me and never let the Ministry or anyone else know. They all have. I have missed them. I haven't missed the classroom or the students though. And what about Harry. I would only see him on weekends unless he followed me back. If he did that, then they all would know about us. It wouldn't be long before it would be in the press.'_ Reaching up to rub his forehead, he sighed. He was going to have to talk to Harry about this before he could decide. But he had to explain to Minerva why.

 

Opening his eyes, he looked back at the Headmistress that was obviously at the end of her rope. “Minerva, this is in the strictest confidence.” He held her eyes, waiting for her agreeance. When she indicated that she agreed, he continued. “I have to talk to Harry.” As her eyes widened, he continued. “Yes, Harry Potter. We are currently living together. Ronald and Hermione have known for a while. The other Weasleys were told yesterday. I can't make these kind of decisions without talking to him first.”

 

Minerva felt the first true smile cross her face in months. “I know there is a story in there, Severus, but I'll ask you later. I'm happy for both of you, though. Talk to him and then get back to me. He can stay at Hogwarts during the week if you both want.” Her eyes started twinkling. “Maybe we can convince him to teach as well.”

 

Severus just shook his head. “I'll talk to him. If he agrees, I'll work out the end of the year. Now, can we leave this snow globe masquerading as a restaurant?”

 

Minerva nodded. “Head on out. I'll cover the bill.” She glanced at his tea cup that was covered in fake snow. “Thanks, Severus. I'll be waiting on your owl.”

  
Severus stood, the motion dislodging the white powder from his shoulders. “Look for Nise in the morning.” With a nod, he headed out to get cleaned up.

 

 


	9. Decision Making Amongst Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Cuddling under the covers

Severus looked at the messy head of dark hair that was resting on the pillow next to his. He let his gaze rove until it met up with a pair of questioning green eyes.

 

“What is it, Severus? Did something happen while you were out today?” Harry brushed a finger down the pale chest next to him. “I'm sorry that I was out late on a call.” He stopped speaking when a thin finger pressed against his lips.

 

“There is no need to be sorry. You and Mr. Weasley were capable of preventing a major disaster. There is no telling what would have happened if the Quidditch supply store had been robbed.”

 

He meant it, too. There were enough people out there that were totally mad about the sport. And a lot of them had been near the store at the time. If Ronald and Harry hadn't been on duty in Diagon Alley that afternoon there might have been a lot of injured people.

 

“Something did happen this afternoon.” Severus adjusted the comforter while he tried to put his thoughts in order. “You know I was meeting with Minerva.”

 

Harry nodded, his fingers slipping lower onto Severus' abdomen as he waited to hear what this was about.

 

Severus reached down and stopped the trailing fingers. They were breaking his concentration. Taking a breath, he decided to just tell it straight out. In this mood, Harry might not understand if he was too subtle. “Minerva wants me to come back and teach for the rest of the school year.”

 

Harry's eyes shot up and met Severus. “You are going back?” He wasn't sure whether to hope for or dread the answer. Nor was he sure if he wanted it to be a yes or a no.

 

“It is our decision.” Severus let the fingers of his free hand trail across the warm shoulder that was tempting him. “We are together, and if I go back it will affect both of us. I did have to tell her about us though. She said you were allowed to stay there with me if you wished. And that she was happy for us.”

 

Harry freed his hand and brought it up to move the hair that was trying to cover the face he wanted to see. “What else did she tempt you with?”

 

Severus smirked. “I get to come home on weekends. Pomona's elves will tend the gardens. I can use the school's equipment and research facilities. In other words, I will have full access to the library again. I will also have no hall duty nor will I have to supervise detentions.”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. “You might want to supervise those detentions. The brats can clean the cauldrons and organize your supply closet. It will give you time to research and brew. When I come there, can I see McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and Sprout?”

 

Severus let his fingers trail down Harry's back, stopping at his waist. Amusement filled his eyes as he answered the question. “Of course you can. You are able to call them by their given names now. If you don't know them, it is Minerva, Filius, Rubeus, and Pomona.”

 

Harry shook his head as he scootched a bit closer. “I just can't see calling them that.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly. “And yet you have no problem calling me Severus.”

 

Harry slid his hand down and cupped the other man's bits. “I have the right to do this to you, so I can call you Severus. I can't quite see doing this to one of them.”

 

Severus exhaled sharply and thrust lightly into Harry's hand. “You better not.” He let his hand travel down further until it rested on the curve of Harry's bottom. “Does that mean you think I should do it?”

 

Sighing lightly, Harry moved his hand to rest on Severus' hip. “I think it would do both of us good to go back to Hogwarts. We both have avoided the place, trying not to see the ghosts of our memories traveling about the place. I think we need to go back and make happier memories there. You might even enjoy teaching this time without the pressures you endured last time.” He slid closer until he was chest to chest and his lips were hovering next to the thin ones he wanted to taste. “You've had almost six years to heal and hide. Now I think it is time for you to come out of hiding and what better place than somewhere that is as protected as Hogwarts. Even the Unspeakables would have problems reaching you there. And you have friends there. True friends, ones who trust you and are willing to take you back, thorns and all.” He brushed his lips against Severus'.

 

 

Severus pulled Harry completely flush to him and lifted his head, breaking the kiss. “I take that as a yes.”

 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, it is.” The grin fell into a serious expression. “Ron has been keeping track of the reported potions accidents since he had to file them that one time. There has been a sharp increase of them that had to be reported to the Ministry. I think you need to go and at least keep this current generation functioning.” He let his fingers trail up Severus' back and finally slid into the man's hair. “You know McGonagall is not going to want you to leave at the end of the year.”

 

Severus nodded. “We'll cross that bridge when we get there. I have to see how we make it through the rest of the year first.”

 

Harry drew Severus' head closer to his. “Anything else?” His words ghosted across the other man's face.

 

Severus just shook his head no as he sunk into the offered kiss. He knew there was more to discuss, but there was nothing else they could do now. They needed more information and that meant contacting Minerva. He shifted his weight, tangling their legs together under the comforter.

 


	10. A Trip to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Red and Green

Severus was surprised when Harry got up with him. The younger man typically didn't rise with the sun unless he couldn’t help it. “Are you going to feed the owls this morning? Bre would love your company.”

 

Harry pulled on a shirt before shoving his feet into his shoes. “Is she the only one who would love my company?” He looked up when Severus stopped next to him.

 

Severus smirked before dropping a kiss on the up turned face. “Of course.” He walked out the door. “Are you coming?”

 

Shaking his head, Harry followed the billowing robe down the stairs. He continued the conversation once they were settled on the back porch. “I have to head in early this morning. So, once I help feed the owls I'm off.”

 

“What about breakfast for yourself?” Severus' eyes didn't leave the rising sun.

 

“Hermione is sending something in with Ron.” Harry watched as Severus finished his drink a little faster than normal.

 

Severus headed back into the house while calling back over his shoulder. “You should not rely on that. We can put something together for you to take with you. It doesn't take but a moment to fry eggs and bacon.”

 

“But Severus, Hermione is planning to do it already. If I don't eat, there will be lots of leftovers.” Harry stood in front of the fridge.

 

Folding his arms across his chest, Severus glared at him. “You shall take some fruit with you at the very least.”

 

Harry grinned. Severus had to trust that Hermione was really going to do it to give up so early. Reaching into the fruit bowl, he pulled out two apples. “I'll take these, and I can share one with Ron.”

 

Looking at the red and green apples in his hand, Severus picked out two more before handing one to Harry. “Take those, and eat this one on the way to the greenhouses with me.”

 

As they stepped out of the house, he looked over at what Harry was wearing. The scruffy jeans and a jumper was not normally what Harry wore to the office. “You going there dressed like that? Where are your robes?”

 

“Notesworthy has assigned us to clean up the records room.”

 

The grimace that accompanied those words caused a evil grin to slide onto the Potions Master's face. “So, how did you earn a detention?”

 

Harry glared at the grinning man. “It is _not_ a detention. It just happens to be our turn, that's all.” He shifted his gaze to the owls and let his glare fade to a concerned look. “What's the matter with Blanch?”

 

The grin dropped off Severus’ face as he took in the hunched posture of the Great Horned owl. “I don't know. She was fine yesterday.” He lengthened his stride to reach the greenhouse faster. Harry kept up with him.

 

They both looked over the owl before looking at each other. Harry was the first to speak. “Who is going to deliver for her?”

 

Nise hooted and landed on Severus' shoulder. “Nise can do it. She used to handle all three runs until I got Blanch and Bre. I'll just go to Hogwarts and talk to Minerva in person.”

 

Harry ran his fingers through Blanch's back feathers. “Talk to Hagrid and see if he has any idea on how to help her.”

 

Severus nodded. “Go ahead and feed them. I'll get the deliveries.”

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

Wearing one of his standard robes, Severus made sure that his old Slytherin scarf was looped at least once around his neck. His eyes were trained on the front gates of Hogwarts. _'Will they let me in? Albus' spell should have broken all ties with the wards. I am no longer a teacher here, I am not a concerned parent, nor am I a governor.'_

Glancing at the forest to his left, remembered the day he had to meet Harry in the Shrieking Shack. _'Well, if they don't I'll slip in through the Forest.'_ Stepping towards the gates, he was positive that they would remain closed. He was shocked when they opened for him the same as normal.

He felt the wards slide over him as he passed them, allowing him to enter. Strolling through the snow, he took in the peacefulness that seemed to be soaking into his bones. _'It is so different from the last time I was here. This time I am not worried about Harry or being attacked.'_

A trill above his head caught his attention. Looking up, he saw Fawkes making lazy spirals in the air above him. _'Could it be because of him that I was able to come in? Did he partially block Albus’ spell? Is that why I am still connected to the wards, and why the Infinity Bond with Harry is still there?'_

His thoughts stopped spiraling when the bird alighted on his shoulder and hunched down against him as if to absorb his warmth. "You silly bird. You know you don't care to be out here in the cold. At least not this soon after your burning day."

Sighing, he wrapped part of his scarf around the firebird's feet and tossed the free end over its neck. He scratched under the phoenix's neck feathers as he continued towards the front doors. His steps were accompanied by a gentle trill.

Stepping through the front doors, which he wasn't surprised when they opened for him, Severus noticed the students milling about the entry hall. Several stopped and stared at him. A few of the sixth and seventh years blanched a bit. He caught the eye of one of the sixth years. "Miss Gipson, where might I find Headmistress McGonagall?"

The Ravenclaw blinked for a moment, surprised at being picked out. "She is still at breakfast, Headmaster."

"I am no longer the Headmaster, Miss Gipson. I'm just Master Snape." He nodded at her before striding across the entry hall towards the Great Hall. He hadn't paid attention to the time and was not expecting to have to walk into the room filled with students.

He stopped at the door for a moment, attempting to find the courage that Albus always assured him he had. Fawkes trilled and rubbed his head against Severus' cheek. Glancing at the bird, he realized what the students had to be staring at. It wasn't just him. The red plumed bird had settled onto the loop of the scarf like it was a nest. The green loop about its neck made the feathers look even more like flames.

Taking in the courage that Fawkes offered, Severus opened the door and strode in. He could feel the eyes on him as he walked between the tables. He buried his smirk as he imagined what he had to look like, black robes billowing about him, and a red and gold phoenix on his shoulder, nestling in the folds of his Slytherin green scarf. He made eye contact with Minerva and had to hide his amusement at her expression. A quick glance showed Pomona, Filius, Rolanda, Septima, Aurora and Bathsheda's faces were the same as the Headmistress'. Hagrid didn't seem to be the least surprised. The three new faces were just curious.

He stopped just in front of the dais. "I'm sorry to intrude, Headmistress, but Blanch took ill this morning. So, Nise is busy." He left the rest unsaid.

Minerva quirked a small grin. Severus was never one to make a bland entrance. It was either an unseen one or a dramatic one. "Why don't you join us for breakfast and we can talk afterwards? I believe there is a spot near Professor Hagrid."

Nodding, he took the seat that appeared between Filius and Hagrid. He looked down at the house elf that appeared. "Good morning, Mimpsy. Just some tea for me, but Fawkes would like a bite to eat."

"Yes sir, Master Snape."

He turned to talk to Hagrid about Blanch's symptoms when Fawkes trilled at him. "If you want it, you have to remove yourself from the scarf. I'm not feeding you." He turned back to Hagrid.

It wasn't until the end of breakfast that he caught Filius levitating the bowl up to Fawkes. He glared at the diminutive professor. It proved to be ineffective as the Charms Master just smiled at him.

After breakfast, he followed Minerva to the staffroom.

Minerva started speaking as soon as the door closed behind them. "You are going to have to go into the Headmaster's office before you leave. But I thought you would like to hold this discussion without their presence."

"Thanks." Severus settled into one of the seats. "Harry agreed, so I will teach for the rest of the year. I would like to be able to supervise the detentions that I assign, as well as accept some from other teachers if they pass them through me first." He waited for her to nod. "Can I have my quarters back?" He wasn't sure why he wanted them, but it just felt right. What he was sure of was that he and Harry could definitely chase the old memories out of them.

"Of course. No one has been in them since you left. I'll send one of the house elves to prepare them. You will use the current potions teacher's classroom?" While Minerva waited she watched Fawkes groom Severus' hair.

"I take it his room isn't my old one?" He scratched at Fawkes' feathers in an attempt to distract him from the hair.

Minerva smiled when the green draped bird nuzzled into Severus' hand but didn't let go of its prize. "No, it is closer to the main stairwell into the dungeons."

"Then I want my old room back." He waited for her to complain about changing things too early.

Minerva refused to be baited into one of their old argument. She knew he had to have a good reason for his request. "Severus, why?"

Keeping his disappointment off his face, he explained. "My old classroom is the closest one to the only non-moving direct paths to the infirmary."

Minerva blinked, she had not been aware that there was an unmoving path to the infirmary. "Then, of course, you may move back there. Is Harry going to be coming here during the week?" She tried to keep the hopeful sound out of her voice.

When Severus nodded yes, she grinned. "We will need to tell the other teachers about you so that they aren't surprised."

Severus sighed lightly as he unwound the scarf from around his neck. "Later. I want him here for that."

Minerva nodded. "Bring him by Christmas or the day after."

Severus smirked as he undid the clasp of his winter cloak. "The day after."

Minerva stood up and gestured towards the door. "You need a copy of the lesson plans taught so far and they're in my office."

Severus met her eyes and knew he wasn't getting out of this one. Shedding his cloak carefully, he stood to follow her. "Then lead the way, Headmistress."

Left alone, Fawkes comfortably settled down in the green scarf and black cloak, preening his feathers and basking in the heat of the flames of the nearby fireplace.

  
  



	11. A Change in the Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes you to Yen who ran an eye over this for me. Today’s prompt was ‘Christmas Morning’

Severus thought that this morning would be the same as every other morning. He would get up after untangling himself from Harry and the sheets, get cleaned up for the day, watch the sunrise on the back porch, and then head out to the greenhouses. The only difference was that he didn't have to send Blanch, Bre and Nise out on deliveries today so when a naked Harry joined him in the shower, he was surprised.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around the thin body in such a way that he was getting hit with most of the warm water. "It's Christmas morning. You're supposed to sleep in as an adult and get out of bed obscenely early as a child."

 

Severus slid his arms around the now wet form snuggling into him. "So, why aren't you sleeping?"

He felt Harry snort and shake his head.

 

"You are not implying that I would consider you a child, are you?" Severus asked with a smile, his hands drifting over the curve of Harry's bottom.

 

Harry groaned softly before lifting his head. "No...Never."

 

He dropped a kiss on the pale chest near his face. "I was suggesting you could have slept in and woke up to me doing this instead of me having to track you down in the shower."

 

He slid his hands down Severus' back, letting his fingers dig in slightly.

 

Arching back into the trailing fingers, Severus pulled Harry to him. "Since you found me, you can show me what you had planned."

 

Even though he was nervous, Harry proceeded to do just that. He had wanted to wake up that morning and slowly drive Severus crazy before topping him. He knew that he could drive Severus crazy, but this would be the first time he had ever topped.

 

Moving a hand back up, he threaded it through Severus' wet hair and brought their lips together into a languid kiss, fingers massaging the back of Severus' head before working on the tense neck muscles.

 

The kiss ended as slowly as it began. Harry nipped and sucked his way down the pale neck, grinning when he heard Severus' breathing and and felt his pulse speed up. His fingers crept to a hardening nipple and then traced circles around it while periodically brushing over it.

 

Lifting his head, he looked up into the smoldering dark eyes. "You taste good."

 

One eyebrow raised as Severus smirked. "I haven't been in my lab yet."

 

Harry snorted before he nuzzled into the crook of Severus' neck. "You'd taste good even then. But you are not going into your lab today."

 

Severus lightly squeezed Harry's buttocks. "I'm not?"

 

Shaking his head no, Harry started kissing along one of the water trails that flowed from the shoulder he was nestled into. His mouth brushed over the nipple he had been playing with earlier and he stayed there, sucking on the hardened nub.

 

Severus gasped and panted out, "Th...en-n you do … not want..ant.. your present."

 

Following the rivulet of water, Harry released the nipple and sank to his knees, dismissing the threat. Severus would never keep a present from him, and if he got it tomorrow instead of today, then he would accept that as the cost of keeping Severus to himself.

 

Catching sight of the cauldron scar on Severus' hip, Harry traced it with a feather light touch. A smile quirked his lips when he heard Severus' breath hitch the moment his fingers ended up on the inside of that quivering thigh, just as Harry anticipated.

 

Slowly, Harry's fingers traveled up the taut thigh muscle until they were brushing the underside of Severus' sac while his mouth followed the water trail that led to the rapidly thickening shaft, lips sliding over the velvety skin to the its tip. As he let his breath tease the swelling head, he savored the feeling of Severus' hands clutching his head.

 

Severus felt his breath catch in his throat, tongues of fire running through him. Every water trail was now a path that was begging for Harry's lips to follow. The hot breath and teasing hand on him were convincing him that he should have stayed in bed long enough to enjoy this without worrying about maintaining his balance. Even as he locked part of his mind closed to the excitement rushing through him, the part that allowed him to retain some semblance of control, the lock crumbled. All it took was Harry's warm mouth very slowly enveloping his cock. A low groan forced its way out, but he was just barely able to prevent his knees from buckling.

 

As he mouthed that long, pulsing shaft, Harry rolled Severus' balls in his hand, smiling to himself as Severus gasped and sputtered slightly, having obviously inhaled the water from the shower. Letting the balls go, he slid his fingers back until they brushed over the puckered muscle ring he was going to attempt to loosen. He felt Severus stiffen.

 

Giving one final suck, Harry released Severus and sat back on his heels. He looked up to gauge Severus' reaction better, but the water pouring down on him got in the way. He stood up and what he saw made him glad that he had decided to attempt this; pure desire was painted on Severus' face.

 

"Harry..." Impossible dark eyes searched his face.

 

"I want to try. Can I?" Harry was sure it was a unnecessary question, but it felt right to ask.

 

Severus searched his face, looking for who knew what, before groaning out his answer in an excitement drenched voice. "Yes-s-s."

 

Harry felt his eyelids droop at the heat that rushed through him from that one word. Sinking back down to his knees, he reached for the lube he had placed on the rim of the tub. He coated his fingers and started to run them around the puckered skin while he watched Severus' face. Pleasure filled the thin face above him; Severus' eyes fluttered closed.

 

Gently, Harry pushed a single finger through that protective ring into the waiting tunnel behind it, his moan echoed by Severus. The tight heat that surrounded his finger felt better than he had ever imagined.

 

Severus knew he wanted to feel the pleasure Harry showed every time he entered him, but he had not expected it to feel this good. Even with the slight burning ache, having just one of Harry's fingers inside him felt wonderful. He was desperate to feel more.

 

Moving slowly, Harry worked his finger in deeper before adding another one. A smile curved his lips when Severus caught the wall for support with a soft whine, but the smile faded when he saw the mix of pleasure and discomfort on Severus' face. Quickly, he took the flagging erection back into his mouth, lavishing attention on it while he waited for Severus adjust.

 

When Severus was at full length once more, Harry worked a third finger in with dogged patience. The gasp above him made him pause, as did the softening flesh in his mouth. Again, Harry suckled Severus until the muscled thighs were quivering from need and Severus was pushing down on his fingers.

 

By then, Harry's body was painful with need. He stood up only to be pinned to the shower wall, his mouth plundered as clever fingers found his nipples and teased them in turn. The question in his head was almost forgotten by time Severus ended the kiss.

 

"Here or on the bed?" Harry panted out.

 

The dark eyes that bore into his said he was a dunderhead for even asking that. "In me now, Harry."

 

The determined answer made a frisson of uncertainty run through Harry. Could he please Severus as much as the man obviously desired?

 

Fingers wrapped around his erection, stroking it as lips nuzzled his ear. "You'll be fine."

 

When Severus straightened up, Harry saw the tight control on his face. He wanted that control gone, and to do that he couldn't doubt himself. Acknowledging Severus' words with a nod, he pulled the man into a long kiss while his fingers danced about Severus' back and bottom before dipping between the cheeks and teasing the loosened opening.

 

Breaking off the kiss with a groan, Severus turned about and presented his bottom to Harry, long legs parted and bent.

 

Harry let his gaze travel up the length of that pale, lean back before going down to the two round cheeks that were slightly parted. Licking his lips, he reached for the lube again and coated his erection before stepping closer. The water from the shower pounded on his back as he carefully lined himself up with the opening that he had worked to loosen.

 

Finger digging into Severus' hips, Harry pushed in very, very slowly. A wave of pleasure different from any he had ever felt before rushed through him, bringing with it the urge to thrust forward. "Tight... hot...so good."

 

The only response was a strangled gasp and Severus' body clamping onto his.

 

Feeling Severus' body stiffen, Harry froze. Trembling, he waited for Severus to adjust and understood just how hard it had been for Severus their first time. The overwhelming urge to move something made him caress Severus' tense back and hips with soothing hands, one of them finding its way to Severus' erection. Wrapping his fingers around the softening flesh, he started stroking it slowly. He forced himself not to copy one of his favorite things that Severus did. He loved it when Severus filled him with long strokes while copying the motion with his hand that was around Harry's length.

 

His patience was rewarded when Severus' flesh firmed up and he pushed back onto him. Narrowing his eyes, Harry held onto his control. He leaned against Severus' back and carefully stroked in and out of that tight body, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to go slow.

 

It took an almost glare from a single dark eye looking though locks of wet black hair to convince Harry to speed up. He was glad that Severus had both palms flat against the wall, because he was sure that was all that was keeping either of them on their feet.

 

Panting, his length almost painful with need, Harry did his best to not focus on the feeling of their balls bouncing together, or the tight heat pulling him in. Instead he let his lips drift over the wet back as his fingers alternated the amount of pressure he used to stroke Severus' cock, the sounds of their erratic breathing and bitten off moans fueling his excitement. A shudder ran through him and a familiar tension coiled deep in his stomach. Fighting his impending orgasm, heart pounding hard in his chest, Harry worked harder to pull Severus off first.

 

The sudden grip of Severus' body and the now familiar, high pitched and almost silent cry told him he had succeeded. Feeling the strong pulse of Severus' cock in his hand and catching sight of the white jets hitting the wall, Harry fell over the edge with a choked cry, his bliss enhanced by the bonus of Severus' body clenching around him.

 

Slipping out of Severus, Harry sank to the floor and watched Severus sink to his knees as well. Fumbling behind him, he turned off the shower. In the sudden silence save for their quick breathing, Harry's uncertainty came back with a vengeance. Had he succeeded in making Severus feel as good as he felt when Severus topped him?

 

"Severus..."

 

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by a by a pair of arms pulling him into a wiry chest.

 

"Harry... thank you." Severus smiled down into the uncertain green eyes. Running a finger across a cheek bone, he kissed Harry softly. "That was the best present I have ever received."

 

Harry blinked up into the sated face, seeing the dark eyes glowing with bliss. A soft smile settled on his face as his fears faded.

 

"Merry Christmas, Severus."

 

 


	12. In the Eye of the Beholder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Worst gift ever

Harry dropped to the floor right in front of the tree. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that Severus had moved his armchair closer and turned it until it faced the tree. “Are you sure we shouldn't eat breakfast first?”

 

“It's not nine yet. We had our fruit, fed the owls, and made sure the greenhouses were in order.” The dark eyes smiled down at the uncertain face. “You have waited long enough.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at the time comment. It was only ten minutes till nine. They were normally putting breakfast on the table right now. “So, whose opening their gifts first?”

 

“You. You're the youngest.” Severus leaned back in his chair, using his wand to stoke the fire higher.

 

Harry twisted his head about and surveyed the long darkly clad form that was lounging in the armchair from toe to head. “You said earlier that you didn't consider me a child.” He watched an unguarded look of pleasure wash over Severus' face as he remembered their earlier activities.

 

“And I still don't. I said younger, not a child.” He took in the look Harry was giving him. Leaving his expression unguarded, he wondered if he could convince Harry to forget going to the Weasleys' later. A repeat performance of this morning would be a wonderful way to spend the afternoon. Taking in the lithe form watching him, he wanted to see it writhing under him. No, he knew that Harry was no longer a child. “Pick out a gift and open it.”

 

Smiling at the warmth that he could feel in that gaze, Harry reached under the tree and pulled out a small package. “This one is from Healer Garrick.” He glanced back at Severus. “Why is Garrick sending us gifts? How does he know we are an Us?”

 

“Does it say it is to you and me, or just you?” Severus leaned forward to double check the tag.

 

Harry turned it so they could both see the writing better. “It says to me, but it is here.”

 

“He doesn't know. Not yet. He asked me to deliver it a couple of days ago.”

 

Peeling the paper off carefully, Harry smiled at the small ornamental wreath that glowed with the lights from the tree. “I didn't return a gift to him though.”

 

Severus took the ornament and hung it on the tree. “You did. I made sure that he received something in return.”

 

“What was it?” Harry wasn't worried about it, he just would like to know what was given in his name.

 

With a wicked grin, Severus answered. “Socks.”

 

“No.” Harry dropped his head into his hand. “You didn't. That is one of the worst gifts you can ever give someone. I don't care how much Dumbledore adored them and claimed they were the best present he ever received. You _don't_ give people socks.” His bemoaning ended when he heard a chuckle from his companion.

 

“You do when they are magically charmed to stay fresh and clean no matter what is spilled on them. As well as always at a comfortable temperature and well cushioned to reduce fatigue from standing. Designed for, and typically only sold to, Potions Masters. For anyone else they are practically impossible to get, and even for Potion Masters it is difficult.” He smiled at Harry's stare. “Garrick has been asking for a pair since I've known him. And I figured as the Great Harry Potter, you would be able to grant his wish.”

 

“So, I supposedly bartered on my name to get a pair of ultra exclusive socks for a man who I only kind-of-know?”

 

Severus shrugged. “I can't help it if you are one of those over-the-top gift givers.”

 

Harry laughed and pushed a box into Severus hand. “So, we have set a precedence. I give over-the-top hard to find gifts. Your turn.”

 

Severus unwrapped the box carefully after seeing that it was from Harry. Opening the lid, he saw two bands nestled inside. Pulling one out, he could tell that it was solid though it appeared to be a braid of the three colors of gold. It would be safe to wear while he brewed. Lifting his eyes from the ring, he met with Harry's.

 

Harry saw the surprise in the eyes that met his. Taking a breath, he tried to explain. “You initiated the confirmation of our bond. You asked for and planned the acceptance bonding ceremony. You told me that this was our choice. That the bond can only take us so far and that after that it was up to us.” He leaned forward and placed a hand on the darkly clad knee. “You have shown your choice. Now, I am showing you that it is mine as well.”

 

Severus turned the ring over as he looked into the serious green eyes. “You have. Every time you agreed. Each time you stepped forward and continued the rituals, you have shown me that this was your choice as well.”

 

“But I want the world to know that you're my choice.” He decided to leave off the _and that you are taken._ “We can ask Mum Weasley to plan the wedding later this afternoon. It can be an additional present for her.”

 

Severus placed the ring back in the box, closed it and sent it to the mantle. “We'll ask her, but not today. Today is time for her to focus on her family. Not distract her with our plans.” He ran a finger down Harry's cheek. “Thank you. They are beautiful.”

 

Harry leaned into the touch and smiled. “You're welcome. I guess you're right. But I don't think she would mind.” Moving away, he pulled another box out from under the tree. “And now you have another present to open.”

 

“Not yet. It's your turn.” Severus left the box sitting at his feet even though he could see it was also from Harry and summoned one of Harry's.

 

Harry peered at the name tag and groaned. “And when did Derrick deliver Holden's gift? And what did I get him in return?”

 

Severus chuckled. “Don't worry, Nicholas and Holden sent him a gift together as they have always done. And it was something he will use. He collects rocks to use as parchment weights and other miscellaneous things.”

 

Harry stood up, leaned over Severus and glared. “You are telling me that we sent the man rocks? After all he has done for us?”

 

Severus smirked. “Of course. It couldn't be an over-the-top ultra hard to find gift. It wasn't from Harry. It was from Nicholas and Holden. And we _always_ send him rocks.”

 

“Remind me to start taking a hand in the gifts that those two pick out.” Harry dropped his head until his forehead was resting on Severus. “Rocks... that is almost as bad as socks.”

 

Severus pulled Harry into his lap and dropped a kiss on his forehead. “But sometimes the worst gifts are the best ones. He loves his rocks. And Albus loved his socks.”

 

Harry just shook his head and wondered what Severus got for him.

 


	13. A Weasley Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Themes: Roasting Chestnuts and Winter Sunshine

The Burrow stood in the distance looking as unbelievably thrown together as normal. Severus wondered again why he was walking through the snow and slush to spend Christmas afternoon with a family that had too many to deal with in the first place. He refused to monitor the children, and he was fairly certain that Molly would not let him administer a calming draught under her roof.

 

Harry wrapped his hand around the long gloved one and gently pulled. “They're expecting us. Both of us.” He smiled into the wary eyes that were searching the distant building. “Ron and Hermione will have told them that we were coming for the afternoon.”

 

Giving in to the light tug, Severus walked down to the front door. “They already came to our place, surely we did not need to return the favor.”

 

At Harry's glare, he just shook his head. He knew that he was not going to get out of the family obligation. _'At least we are not visiting the Dursleys’ for Christmas. I would draw the line there. The Weasleys are at least an interesting group.'_

 

The front door flew open the moment their steps sounded on the front porch. Ron's smile included both of them. “Welcome Snape, Harry. Come on in. Mum's getting the rest of lunch together, and we are banned from the kitchen. Instead, she has assigned you and me,” he gestured to Harry, “the job of roasting the chestnuts for the pie she wants to make.” He stepped back through the open door, allowing the two men to enter the living room.

 

As Severus stepped into the cozy room, the noise level, which had only been hinted on the porch, increased several notches. He paused, fighting the urge to retreat back out the door. _'You have to get used to it again. Hogwarts at meal times is much worse,'_ he remonstrated himself. Walking forward, he watched as the five little ones from the other day tore through the room with some sort of flying toy darting behind them. He almost smirked when felt Harry's grip on his hand tighten.

 

Harry could feel Severus' wish to escape. Tightening his grip on the hand in his, he whispered where the other man could only hear. “Go find Arthur. I'm sure there is a pool of quiet around him. He might be in the small room just off the kitchen or out in his shed.” He then let the hand go, sliding his fingers up the clothed covered palm as he did so.

 

Severus searched the room with his eyes before resting them back on Ronald. “Where might I find Arthur?”

 

“He is in the small study, right over there.” Ronald gestured to the room that Harry had mentioned.

 

Giving a curt nod, Severus went to find the patriarch of the family.

 

Ron watched the older man walk off before focusing back on Harry. “Come on, mate. Mum is going to be wanting these chestnuts soon.” He headed off towards the fireplace and the large basket of nuts.

 

“We are roasting them in here?” Harry watched as the younger Weasleys ran through the room again, nearly tripping over something in the floor. They came close to landing in the fireplace.

 

Ron scowled and stepped into the center of the room. “If you are going to run about, then go outside. It is too dangerous to do it in here.”

 

The children looked from Ron to Harry, and then raced out the front door.

 

Ron pushed the basket towards Harry. “You score them and I'll get them into the pan.”

 

Harry scooped out a handful from the large basket and looked about for a sturdy knife to mark the X on the flat side of them. Spotting it next to the long handled pan, he reached over for it and started working. “How did Hermione like her silver box?”

 

Ron picked up the scored chestnuts from where Harry was dropping them and placed them into the pan. “She loved it. She put some of her jewelery in it. I guess that was a better use than potions ingredients.”

 

Harry grinned. “I figured it would be filled with quills and ink personally.”

 

Ron shook he head, chuckling. “Nah, mate. It was to small for that.”

 

Harry moved the knife away from the chestnut as he laughed. “I guess we need to find a larger one for her birthday.”

 

Ron nudged his arm to remind him to keep going. “So, how did the rings go? I didn't see either of you wearing them.” He looked pointedly at Harry's left hand.

 

“He said yes. And that we'll ask your Mum to help plan it later.” Harry kept his eyes trained on the chestnut that was trying to slip away.

 

Ron shook his head. “Are you sure that that is a yes? It sounds like he is putting you off, mate.”

 

Harry's eyes shot up and the knife slipped, barely missing his finger. “He said that today was to be focused on her family, not on us. He isn't putting it off. And don't either of you say anything. He is trusting you not to spread information. And so am I.” Green eyes bore into blue.

 

Ron searched the eyes looking into his hunting for any sign that this was just wishful thinking. There was none. “We won't. Tell her before the New Year though. She was talking about seeing just how close the two of you were and if she needed to take a hand to help. She's worried about you.”

 

Harry nodded. No one but he, Severus, Ron and Hermione knew about the Infinity Bond between him and Severus. So, of course Mum Weasley was worried. “I'll talk to Severus and see when he says.”

 

“Good. How did that gift you got Hermione to buy for you go over?” Ron tossed the next handful of chestnuts into the roaster.

 

“The microscope? It was great. If we weren't promised to Hogwarts tomorrow, I don't think I could peel him away from it.” Harry smiled at the memory of Severus face when he realized that the microscope worked without electricity, but had the same capability as some of the top of the line muggle scopes. Hermione had hunted it down for him, and it was worth the expense.

 

The last of the chestnuts were dropped into the pan, and pushed into the fireplace. Ron tipped his head towards the door. “Want to go see what the kids are up to?”

 

Harry glanced at the door where Severus had disappeared to. “Your parents are talking to him, aren't they?”

 

Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. “He can handle them. He's done it for years.”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes a bit and then nodded. He knew that Severus was up to it. He was just wondering just how short this visit was going to be.

 

(o.o)

 

Severus found Arthur in his study looking at a small collection of windup toys. “Arthur, how are you today?”

 

“Severus!” Arthur’s head jerked up. “Is Harry here as well?” He continued before Severus could answer. “Of course he is. How has your Christmas been?”

 

The events of the morning rushed through Severus’ mind. “It has been different than I had planned, but with Harry around, that is to be expected.”

 

Arthur smiled at that. “Just how are you and Harry doing?”

 

“As well as can be expected.” Severus picked up one of the toys and wound it up. The little bird walked across the table.

 

“How does it do that? There is no magic involved, is there? No, can’t be.” Arthur’s eyes glowed as he watched the toy.   
  


Holding in his smirk, Severus started explaining the gears and springs that made the toys work.

 

(o.o)

 

Severus knew the moment that Molly came to retrieve him that this was going to be a _parent talk_. He had successful dodged it with Arthur, but he knew that Molly was going to win. She had Harry's tenacity. Once she got a topic between her teeth she didn't let go until she was done with it. It was what had made the twins respect her.

 

Slipping his winter cloak on, he stepped into the winter sunlight. “What can I help you with, Molly?”

 

He looked over the frozen ground and the way the sun glinted off the ice crusted trees. It had turned into a very pretty Christmas day. Didn’t change what he preferred to be doing this afternoon, but he knew that Harry wouldn’t miss spending part of the day with this family.

 

“I was hoping you could teach me the warming spell you used when we visited your house. That way we could all eat together instead of scattered throughout the house.” Molly watched his face, waiting for his answer.

 

Raising an eyebrow, he nodded. “You need to walk the area that you want to enclose and mark it with the containment rune every ten paces.”

 

Severus watched as the matriarch paced a large oval that took her from the tree line to the edge of her back garden.

 

“What’s next?” Molly stopped right next to Severus.

 

“Cast a warming charm like you would for a room. You have now contained this area so it will act like the walls of the room.”

 

With a flick of her wand, Molly watched as the snow started steaming and disappearing. She turned back to Severus, her gaze resting heavily on him.

 

Severus waited for a moment before he started in. “Molly, let's just get to the real reason you wished to get me out here.” He crossed his arms and waited.

 

Molly looked at the rapidly warming enclosure. “This was one of the reasons I wanted you out here.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Then shall we move to the next reason.”

 

For once Molly appreciated the directness that was Severus Snape. “What are your intentions towards Harry?”

 

Severus glared at the redhead. “And why should I answer that question? Isn't that between Harry and myself?”

 

Molly frowned, her own glare starting up. “Because he is part of this family. He has been since his first year at Hogwarts. I refuse to see him hurt.”

 

Severus dropped his arms and smirked at the mother lioness that was snarling at him. He did so enjoy riling up Gryffindors. But he also knew when to stop. Molly Weasley was a formidable woman. She had to be with the children she had raised. “Harry and I are finding out together what is between us. I do not want hurt him any more than you do.”

 

Molly searched his face and eyes before nodding. “When I saw you both at your house, I could tell you were very important to Harry. He needs someone that is going to be there, someone he can trust won't just walk away and desert him. I think you are that person, but if you don't think so, leave now.”

 

Severus thought of the rings resting on the mantle at the house, of the bond they acknowledged at the beginning of the month, and of the choices both he and Harry had made. Tapping his fingers on his leg, he considered telling Molly about the rings just to put her mind to rest, but he wanted Harry to be with him when they did that. And Molly might think it was too soon.

 

Nodding lightly to himself, he focused back on Molly. “He and I are looking for the same thing.”

 

 

Molly studied him, trying to figure out what wasn't said. She knew there was more to that statement. “If that changes let us know. We need to be ready to help him or you.”

 

Severus lifted an eyebrow. “Me? You will not need to help me. I can take care of myself.”

 

Molly smiled knowingly at him. “Right, Severus. Now, can you help place the tables out here. This fine afternoon is not going to last too much longer.”

 

With Molly's command to help Severus knew that he was accepted into the Weasleys. He just wasn't sure how he felt about that acceptance.


	14. Returning to Hogwarts  part 1: Secret Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Snowman

Harry and Severus apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. After Severus opened the gates, they traipsed through with the snow crunching under their boots.

 

With a hand in the center of his back, Severus directed Harry over towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. “I know you are not going to want to pass through the halls. There is a secret entrance over this way.”

 

Harry glanced at the closed expression on Severus' face. It told how Severus knew of this entrance. Slipping his hand through the thin one, he tightened his fingers. “Thanks. I really don't like to be stared at. Especially after a hard day of work.”

 

Severus tightened his grasp around Harry's hand. “This way.” He stepping into the outer edge of the Forest.

 

Harry followed, paying close attention to where they were going. They stopped in a small opening in the trees. It wasn't big enough to be called a clearing, but the sunlight did penetrate to the ground. Harry thought it would in the summer as well. His eyes swept the area trying note anything that would act as a landmark. As he took in a triangulation of a group of large rocks, he noticed the snowmen. He looked from one to the next, wondering if there was something the matter with his eyes. The snowmen were waving at him.

 

Rubbing his eyes, Harry glanced over at the Potions Master who was currently leaning against a tree trunk watching him. “Severus, the snowmen are waving.”

 

Severus curled up one side of his mouth into a half grin. “It's magic, Harry. They always wave over here.”

 

Harry glanced back at the overtly friendly snowmen. “I've never seen them wave before, nor have I seen them move without anyone directing them.”

 

Severus pushed off the tree and pulled Harry against his chest. “They only wave in this place. And if a snowman is built at Hogwarts it tends to find its way to this corner of the Forbidden Forest. I'm surprised you and the other two did not find them as students. I discovered them in my first year.” He turned about, pulling Harry around to face the tree he had been leaning on. “This is the entrance. You can recognize it by the winged pig that is lightly carved in the truck. It should be just above your eye level.” He let Harry go so he could investigate.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes as he examined the trunk. He noted the carving right away and now he was looking for how to get in.

 

Severus reached around Harry and pushed a small knot in the wood that was under the front hoof of the pig carving. He leaned in just enough that he was whispering into Harry ear. “Be careful, there are stairs. Trail your fingers along the wall until you are used to them. I'll go first.”

 

Harry waited as Severus swooped around him and entered the dark entrance. He then followed as close as he could. The stairwell went pitch black as the entrance closed behind them. His hand was caught as he reached for his wand.

 

“No magical light, Harry.” Severus kept a hold of Harry's hand as they continued through the dark tunnel.

 

They had traveled for a few minutes in the cloying darkness before Harry broached the question that had been swirling through his mind. “Why no light? And how can _I_ find my way?”

 

Severus stopped and pulled Harry to a stop with him. “Whatever spell is in the area that attracts the snowmen in the winter, draws other creatures during other seasons. And the lumos spell reacts … _poorly_ … to the spell.” He could almost hear Harry's question. Resting his fingers against the soft lips, he explained. “The one and only time I tried it, I was out cold for at least three hours. Albus eventually found me and brought me the rest of the way into the castle.”

 

“Oh.” Harry stared through the dark, trying to imagine what Severus had to have felt at that moment. Drawing in a breath, he let out the tension that had taken residence. “So, how can I find my way in the dark. I mean, I can find my way around, but how can I know where I am?”

 

Severus contemplated for a moment before deciding. “Close your eyes and stand in the center of yourself.” He waited just a moment until he was sure that Harry was doing it. “Now, stretch out mentally. Reach out and try to feel what is around you.”

 

It took Harry only a moment to realize what Severus was telling him to do. It was the same thing he had done so long ago. He always knew where things were in his cupboard. And when he needed to, he could find the Dursleys anywhere in the house. Stretching out, he could feel the magic running through the walls, roof and floor that surrounded him.

 

Severus knew the moment that Harry succeeded. The tension in the air vanished. “Shall we?” He continued down the tunnel.

 

Harry listened to the confident step and followed them. It wasn't long until he felt two openings in the pathway. “What is to the right and left? Is it a cross tunnel?”

 

Severus smiled in the darkness. “To the right is a pathway that leads to the Hufflepuff section of the dungeon.”

 

When he stopped, Harry pushed for an answer. “And the left?”

 

“The left I will leave you to find out on your own. It will give you something to explore during the rest of the school year.” He smirked as he felt Harry shaking his head.

 

They continued further into the dungeon for several minutes. Severus reached out a hand and brought Harry to a stop. “Here.”

 

“There is no opening here.” Harry stretched his senses as far as he could, trying to figure out what was different.

 

“You are not looking for an opening. Feel for a slight difference in the magic.”

 

It was then that he felt Severus magical signature in the wall to his right. Reaching out, he touched it. The wall melted away under his fingers, opening up to a small corridor. A small globe of light brightened as he stepped into it.

 

Severus followed Harry into the alcove that he had never expected to see again. Echoes of the multitudes of feelings that he had felt there before hit him. _'You can do this. You are going to have to face them sometime. The room is next.'_

 

Harry watched as Severus' face blanked. “So, where are we now?”

 

“Just on the other side of the door is my quarters.” He looked into the concerned green eyes. “They are now our quarters.”

 

Harry glanced back at the tunnel opening. “I don't believe that you set that so just anyone could open it. Did you key me in when you visited earlier?”

 

Severus moved closer to Harry, crowding him against the wall nearest the door. It was the same spot he had leaned against too many time to count as he tried to gather the strength needed to turn the knob. Sliding his fingers through the black hair, he dropped a kiss on Harry's lips. He pulled back enough to answer the question, his breath fluttering across the lips below his. “You have been keyed into that ward since you were a first year. If you had found yourself in this corridor I wanted you to have somewhere safe to escape to.”

 

Harry's eyes widened. Severus thought that he might have traversed this far into the dungeons and had set him up a safe spot. _'Then again, he thought I had found the waving snowmen.'_ His thoughts were interrupted as a pair of warm thin lips pressed insistently against his. Reaching out, he curled his hands into the fabric that was covering Severus' back.

 

Severus pushed Harry into the wall, molding the lean body against his. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down the length of neck that Harry was presenting to him. It was time to make a good memory for this spot.

 


	15. Returning to Hogwarts  part 2: Old Customs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: mulled cider

Taking a deep breath, Severus pulled back and looked into the warm green eyes that were slowly opening. Trailing his fingers over Harry's cheek, he smiled. Blotting out bad memories was certainly going to be fun.

 

“Severus?” Harry pushed lightly into the warm body that was pinning him to the wall in the tiny alcove.

 

Stepping back, Severus gestured towards the door. “I don't really know what we'll find behind the door. Mimpsy might not have cleaned them yet.”

 

Harry hugged Severus close. “Then we'll clean them or call for her. If they are a mess, then that is what they are.” Letting the taller man go, he turned the door knob.

 

Stepping into the room, Harry was amazed at how much the place felt like their home. _'Severus said that he tried to decorate the house in a fashion that I would enjoy, but I think it was a blend of what we would like. All this place is missing is the vibrant colors.'_ Looking about, he spotted all the subdued earth tones that were present at home. The rich browns and greens were present, and here and there were earthy reds and blues as accents. Dark blacks were also prevalent.

 

He let his feet carry him further into the room. “It's like home. Just the brighter tones are missing.”

 

Severus watched Harry's face as he took in the place that had been his home for years. “You weren't here. You are my brightness. Now that you are here, we can add those colors.”

  
Harry grinned. “Since I don't see a bed in here, I can assume that there is at least one more room?” He let his gaze rake over the lean form that had been pressed against him not so long ago.

 

“There are three other ones.” Severus crossed the room and opened the closest door. “This is the bedroom.” He touched the next door. “The bathroom.” Opening the next door, he gestured for Harry to follow him as he entered the next room. “And the study.”

 

Harry took in the room that superficially resembled the study at home. “It is as large as one of the smaller classrooms.”

 

Severus looked about, his eyes spotting books he had wondered where he had left them. “It was once an old classroom. Albus made it into a study for me and had it attached to my rooms. He said it was because he wanted to be able to sit down when he visited.”

 

Harry laughed. He remembered clearly what the study looked like when Severus was researching. If it was a flat surface, it was under a pile of something.

 

Severus shot the laughing man a glare before turning his attention back to the study. “I'll ask Camile to bring you a desk.”

 

Harry caught his breath and grinned widely. “Thanks.”

 

“You're welcome. Now, if you are done laughing...” Severus swept out the study door and stopped dead, his eyes widening.

 

The grin fell off of Harry's face as he saw Severus' rigid stance. In less than a second he was in front of the Potions Master, his eyes darting about looking to find the cause of Severus' distress. The only thing that he could see had changed were two steaming cups on the low table in front of the fireplace.

 

“I forgot.” The normally rich silky voice came out as a soft whisper.

 

Not seeing any true danger, Harry turned and pulled Severus into his arms. “What did you forget?” He searched the dark eyes, trying to determine how bad the memory was.

 

Severus looked away from the worried searching eyes and focused on the two mugs on the table. “Albus knew that I would hide in my study and use it as a potions lab during Christmas break. I tended to stay in there all Christmas night, and wouldn't come out until Boxing day. He somehow succeeded in convincing the house elves to pay attention to when I left the study on Boxing day. They would always deliver mulled cider and sweet rolls. And then he would come and spend the morning talking to me.”

 

Harry looked over at the waiting mugs and spotted the platter of sweet rolls. Sliding his arms down, he slipped one though Severus' and pulled him to the arm chair that was obviously his. It was the most used looking. Pushing the other man into the chair, he settled onto the closest edge of the sofa. “What did you talk about?”

 

Severus quirked up a side of his mouth. “Nothing school or war related. I talked about the newest discoveries in the potions community, and he talked about whatever struck his fancy. Mostly transfigurations. I learned more about transfigurations in those conversations than I did during my time as a student here at Hogwarts.”

 

Harry pressed a cup of cider into Severus' hands. “So, what is going on in the potions community right now?” He leaned back into the sofa, the other mug warming his hands.

 

Severus looked at the mug, and then at Harry. “You don't have to.” He searched Harry’s face, spotting the barely hidden concern. “You don't have to try and take his place.”

 

Harry looked down into the cider before blowing on it to cool it off some. “I'm not trying to take his place.” He took a sip before looking back up. “But it seems like something that was a good thing to continue.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And you are interested in potions?”

 

Harry shook his head slightly. “Only a bit. I am more interested in learning about what has kept you trapped in your lab the past several weeks. I figured my side of the conversation would be all the stories I have yet to tell you from work.”

 

“We are supposed to be hunting down Minerva and introducing you to the rest of the faculty.” Severus settled deeper into his seat.

 

“Call an elf and have them tell McGonagall that we are here and will be there eventually.”

 

After taking a sip of his cider, Severus did just that.

 


	16. Returning to Hogwarts  part 3: Christmas Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme is Nutcracker

As they drank their cider, Harry wondered just what memory Severus had been fighting in the little alcove that led into the chambers. Not long after the cider was done they were heading out a different door. This one emptied into a corridor that Harry recognized as being near the Slytherin dormitories.

 

It was in the main dungeon corridor that Harry realized that there were going to be several places that would bring back memories to Severus. One of them was his classroom. Grabbing the older man's hand, he dragged Severus down the hall.

  
“Harry, where are you taking us?” Severus let himself be dragged because he was quite willing to put off seeing everyone again. He was very uncertain of his reception. Especially when he was going to announce a relationship with Harry. Harry didn't answer him, but he figured it out not long after he asked his question.

 

Harry pulled them into the unused classroom and let the door thud closed behind them. Spinning about, he pinned Severus against the door. _'My turn to pin him. He got to do it earlier.'_ Moving so that he could nibble on an earlobe, he whispered into Severus' ear. “I think we should create a few other memories. Instead of remembering how you had to treat me in this room, why don't you remember this.”

 

Harry nipped the earlobe lightly before trailing his lips and teeth down the pale neck. He then traced back over the path with his tongue before finding the warm lips that were opened as gasps escaped the other man.

 

Severus felt his mind slowly focusing solely on Harry. Ending the kiss, he took a deep breath filled with the scent of Harry and the smell of old potions that clung to the room. His arousal deepened, hardening him as he pressed against Harry's answering arousal.

 

Harry felt Severus' erection against his and groaned as he ground them together. His fingers started to make quick work of the buttons on the robe that Severus insisted on wearing that morning.

 

Severus' hands trailed down to cup Harry's bottom, pulling the younger man more firmly against him. Dipping his head, he nipped and suckled his way down the length of neck that Harry exposed to him. A soft pop in the back of the room broke the moment.

 

Lifting his head, he caught a glimpse of Mimpsy. The small blue eyed house elf was positively bubbling over with happiness. Holding her eyes, Severus nodded to show he understood that they were being summoned and then Mimpsy popped away.

 

“Harry, we have to stop. Minerva is expecting us.” He squeezed the bottom cheek that was still resting in his hand before he let it go.

 

Harry raised his eyes and narrowed them as they met the dark ones that were looking down at him. “We can spend the night here and finish this.”

 

Severus groaned as the image of taking Harry over his desk ran through his mind. He had never thought of it when Harry was a student. There had been a chance of a spill or other potions related problems. But anything that had been spilled would be inactive now since the room had not been used for at least five years. The thought of having Harry in a room that was filled with the smell of potions almost broke his control. Threading a hand through the mop of hair, he quirked his lips up. “I will take you over my desk.”

 

Harry let out a soft groan as the image ran through his mind. Then a second one followed. “And then I can take you there, too.”

 

Severus felt his head hit the door behind him as he pushed into Harry, wanting … needing more. _'This has to stop. Minerva...'_

 

Harry rested his head against Severus' chest as he tried to rein in his arousal. “That was a house elf a moment ago, wasn't it?”

 

Severus slumped against the door as he nodded yes. “Mimpsy came to let us know that Minerva was looking for us.”

 

Harry pushed away from Severus. “Then I guess we better find her before she comes hunting us herself.” He reached up and redid the buttons before running a smoothing hand over the front of Severus' robe. His fingers brushed over the straining erection that the robes were hiding.

 

“Harry.” The name came out as a groan as Severus pushed into the hand.

 

Harry stepped back quickly and mumbled, “Sorry.” He brushed the wrinkles out of his robe before gesturing towards the door. “Shall we?”

 

Severus swept a slow heated look over Harry before opening the door.

 

Both men focused on their surroundings as they headed out of the dungeons. When they stepped into the entry hall, Harry looked about himself in amazement.

 

“Severus? Is this something normal that they just didn't take the time to do the six years I stayed for Christmas? Or is it a new tradition?” Harry looked the suit of armor over, before looking at the others in the hall.

 

Severus took in the suits of armor. All of them were wearing red uniforms with gold trims. And on top of their helmets were strapped bearskin hats like the Foot Guards wore for their ceremonial uniforms. After a closer look, he could tell that they were actually wearing the entire ceremonial uniform and realized what must have happened.. “No, this is not normal. Pomona must have won the bet this year.”

 

Harry glanced away from the suits of armors that were trying to look like nutcrackers. “Sprout won the bet? What bet?”

 

“What color Filius was going to use the most of this year. That is the standard bet. Pomona collects nutcrackers, and this has been her wish since I have started teaching here. She has never won as far as I know.” Severus let his eyes take in the the proud way the knights were standing. They seemed to be enjoying this better than their standard decorations. “I wonder if Filius let her win this time. She always choses the strange colors.”

 

Harry grinned as he started back up the stairwell. “Have you ever won?” When Severus nodded, he continued. “What did you win?”

 

“No Hogsmeade supervision. I was able to hide in my lab.” Severus directed Harry down the hall towards the staffroom. Minerva and the rest were most likely there.

 

“What would you want now, since you wouldn't have to supervise Hogsmeade weekends?” Harry took a closer look at the uniform as they passed a suit of armor.

 

Severus tipped his head to one side. “I will have to think about that.”

 

He stopped outside a door and turned to face Harry. “Are you ready?”

 

At Harry's nod, he took a steadying breath and hoped he was, as well.


	17. Returning to Hogwarts  part 4: Continuing Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme is Yule Log

The staffroom door yielded to Severus' touch and fell open. Sweeping into the room, he noticed that everyone was there. They were in small clusters about the room and had obviously been talking until he and Harry came in.

 

It was Minerva that moved forward to greet them. The others were looking between Harry and Severus with a stunned almost wary look on their face. “Severus, Harry... you made it.” She stopped in front of them, a happy smile curving her lips.

 

Filius squeaked a bit before he spoke. “Severus, welcome back. Mr. Potter is a pleasure to see you.” His eyes darted between the two.

 

Severus caught the furtive and blatant looks that were trying to figure out why Harry was there. He looked back at the smiling face of Minerva and raised an eyebrow. “Not a bit of warning?”

 

Minerva tipped her head slightly. “You wanted him to be here. And I knew that some of them would badger me.” Her eyes flicked over to Rolanda and Pomona.

 

Nodding, Severus stepped back until he was shoulder to shoulder with Harry. “Minerva invited me here today to let you know that Harry was going to be in and out of the school for the rest of the school year.”

 

Harry was uncertain as the shocked and concerned faces were looking at him and then Severus. _'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.'_ He could feel Severus tensing up. Harry knew that this was the last thing the man needed after all the shocks the morning had already brought. He then caught the broad smile on Hagrid's face. _'We can do this, but it has to be a we.'_ He grasped Severus' hand into his and tightened his fingers around the cold ones.

 

Severus felt Harry hold his hand and the eyes that snapped to their intertwined fingers. It was that tiny show of support that let him continue. “Harry shall be living in my quarters during the week.”

 

Sinistra looked over them both. “You are together?”

 

The amazement in her tone pulled out the defensive side of Harry. He could feel the loosening of Severus' hand in his. He tightened his grip, preventing Severus' hand from slipping out of his grasp. Keeping the irritation out of his tone, he looked at everyone as he answered her question. “We worked together on a case recently.”

 

Severus interrupted Harry's explanation. This was his turn to stand up for their relationship. Harry had done so to the Weasleys. “And I learned that I can tolerate a mature Potter. He learned that he could work with me.”

 

Harry glared lightly at Severus. “Since we learned to be amendable with each other, and our previous interactions were always...”

 

“Explosive, passionately so, we decided to see how the two would combine.” Severus completed when Harry trailed off, obviously at a loss for words.

 

Harry nodded. “And it has worked so far.” His mind drifted over the bonding ceremony at the beginning of the month and the rings waiting on their mantle.

 

Severus watched as the wary concerned faces turned into approval.

 

Rolonda Hooch nodded decisively. “Good. Then maybe Severus can keep Potter out of trouble.”

 

Minerva looked over the two men and shook her head. She knew that it was Potter that was going to pull Severus into trouble. At least that was how they started seeing each other again. _'But that was auror business, not Potter trouble.'_

 

Turning slightly, she spotted the cold fireplace. “Severus.” She waited until she had his attention. “When I told everyone that you were coming today, they agreed that you needed to light the yule log.”

 

Severus glared at the cold fireplace. He had been wondering why it wasn't lit. “It is past the Solstice.”

 

Minerva just nodded. “It is still close enough. You always do such a good job of it.”

 

Holding in a sigh, he glared at the log before sweeping his gaze over the assembled group of teachers. His gaze rested on Hagrid and he raised an inquiring eyebrow. At the man's nod, Severus knew that the log had been cut and dressed to his requirements. The others might just see a large log in the fireplace, but there were sprigs of holly, ivy, mistletoe, and pine tucked around the oak log.

 

Letting go of Harry's hand, he stalked towards the fireplace. He remembered the first time he had lit the yule log. It had been Albus' request during his first year teaching. He only had his mother's sporadic use of the rituals to go on which she had modified greatly to appease his father. So, he had scowled his way through it and figured that they would never ask him to do it again especially after he had researched the ritual and realized just how poorly he had performed it. He was wrong. They had loved his version, and it had become as much of a tradition as having mulled cider with Albus on Boxing day.

 

Reaching the fireplace, he pulled out a handful of white sage that he had absentmindedly tucked in his robe that morning. He held it in such a way that the others didn't see it. Making sure his scowl was firmly in place, he glared at the log. “This year is coming to a close. The darkness has passed, giving way to the light that is to come with the new year. We have seen much, learned much, but we know that there is knowledge still to be acquired. We stand here gathered together with friends, acquaintances, and others.”

 

The last word was spat out as normal. It was well believed that he was referring to the defense teacher and students each time he said it. This time, though, his thoughts were on Harry. He would not call Harry his Lover in this ceremony without permission. His eyes sought out his partner's. He almost smirked at the rapt questioning look that was on Harry's face. He then let his eyes make eye contact with the others in the room, making sure to hold them as long as he had done Harry's. He noticed three house elves in the corner. Mimpsy, Camile, and Boyt met his eyes as well.

 

“With these witnesses, we call on the memories of the old year to mellow into quiet remembrances, soothing out the hurts and pain, and magnifying the joys and pleasures.” He noticed Minerva's start that the last part of the line. It was new, but he meant it. He wanted the joys and pleasures magnified.

 

With a quick flick of his hand, he tossed the white sage into the fireplace and flicked his wand in his hand. He smirked as he noticed that, once again, no one noticed the sage. “ _Incendio_ ” The sage and evergreens went up in smoke as the log caught fire.

 

Severus caught Harry's gaze and realized that someone had noticed him tossing in the sage. Shooting him a glare to let the Auror know not to tell, he turned back to the flames. “Let the light of these flames darken the shadows for those who need their protection and safety. To a give a place to relax and rest. And let the light brighten the hiding places of those who need to be found, provide warmth, and grant safety to those in need.”

 

Harry looked down at the small elf that was pressing two cups of cider into his hands. He shot it a questioning look, and was answered with a glance at Severus. Mimpsy was wanting him to hold the Potions Master's cup. _'Considering how she found us earlier, I guess she thought it would be safe to believe that I wouldn't mind.'_

 

Severus slipped his wand away as he turned to face the others in the room. He noticed that the three house elves were passing out cider and that they had given Harry two. Striding across the room, he stopped next to the green eyed man. He growled in a voice that only Harry would hear as he took one cup. “You are trying to substitute for Albus again.”

 

In just as soft a voice, Harry defended himself. “I was given it by Mimpsy. At least I think it was Mimpsy. She had a knowing look on her face. I am not trying to take Dumbledore's place. I can't take his place, but I am willing to do little things for you as much as he obviously did.”

 

Nodding slightly, Severus raised his cup with everyone else. Harry was just behind him in doing so. “I wish you all a New and Happy Yule.” Taking a sip of his cider, he used the cup to hide his smile at everyone's but Harry's dumbfounded expression. He had never wished them a happy yule before.


	18. Returning to Hogwarts  part 5: Teaching Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme - Christmas Cookies

Severus soon found himself being introduced to the new members of the faculty as the older ones stood just in line of sight to watch how he reacted to them.

 

Minerva gestured towards the three new teachers. “Professor Alexander, Professor Carr, and Master Ellingson, this is Professor Severus Snape and Harry Potter. Severus, Harry, this is Professor Micheal Alexander, the Defense professor. Professor Allyson Carr, she teaches Muggle Studies, and Master Nikoli Ellingson who is our current Potions Professor.”

 

Harry nodded to each one of the other professors, and studied Ellingson's face as he looked at Severus. Noting that there was no jealousy in the man's expression, he turned back to studying the Defense Professor. He knew it was just because five out of six of his Defense Professors had tried to kill him at one time or another during their year, but he was suspicious of them. That Severus had become one during his sixth year hadn't helped the man's case in being a good guy. The blond-hair, blue-eyed man reminded him of Lockhart, flamboyant and attention seeking. The look the man shot him had not endeared him to Harry either. Harry could tell the man was dismissing his abilities.

 

Soon the other professors started crowding around Severus and Harry let himself be pushed off to the side. Settling in the corner, he got Mimpsy, Camile and Boyt to talk to him. They had tried to leave, but Harry had threatened to just track them down to the kitchen. Mimpsy had nixed that idea and the three elves huddled in the corner with Harry sitting on the floor.

 

Severus noticed the moment that Harry withdrew. The spot on his left was filled quickly by Rolanda who wanted to find out what he had been up to the past several years. The other teachers moved closer, wanting to know as well. Holding in a smile, he realized just how much he missed some of these people, but also how much they aggravated him as well.

 

The crowd finally died down as they drifted away to talk amongst themselves again.

 

“I see your glare still works. They all drifted away as it became more pronounced.” Poppy settled onto the seat next to him and held out a plate of Christmas biscuits. “I saved some from the horde while we were waiting on you. I don't know if Harry likes them, but if he does, you might want to save him some. Though that boy can get anything he wants from the house elves.” She shot a look over to where Harry was still in a deep conversation with the elves.

 

Severus was only slightly surprised to see that the shyest of the group, Boyt, was the one carrying the conversation. Harry had that effect on creatures.

 

“I'm going to move your beds next to each other in the Infirmary.” Poppy set the plate on the small table near them. “It will just make my life easier.”

 

Severus looked over at her as he picked up a green bell biscuit. “Harry is no longer a student here, he won't be in the Infirmary, and I am no longer visiting a dark lord.”

 

Poppy raised an eyebrow at Severus. “You care about him, and you are starting back here after the break. That means he will be treated here since we can not afford you to be at St. Mungo's. And, since you care, you are going to be up in my ward ever night that he lands in there. So, you will be using your bed and he will be using his.” Her look told him that there was no way they were allowed to share one in her domain. “Now I will leave you to your bit of solitude. Enjoy the biscuits.”

 

Severus set a red bell and a green tree to the side for Harry. He hoped that the younger man would realize that the seat was empty. Narrowing his eyes, he let his glare dig into the back of the Harry's head.

 

“He is such a child.” Alexander dropped into the seat that Poppy had just left. “Sitting on the floor, talking to such lowly creatures.”

 

Severus looked over at the blond. “You do know who you are insulting, don't you?” He might be able to put Harry down, but he no longer had to listen to anyone else do so.

 

Alexander leaned forward in his seat, reaching for one of the biscuits on the plate. He blinked when his hand could not make it to the plate.

 

Severus kept his fingers on his wand just in case he had to reinforce the small shield spell that he covered the plate with. It was the same ones he used to protect his cauldrons. The man was not getting Harry's biscuits.

 

Alexander moved his hand back and glared at the plate before he looked back at the dark haired man. “I don't see what you see in the _child_. Sure, he accidentally killed a dark lord, but he is just a lowly auror now.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes at the man's description. His response was interrupted by Master Ellingson.

 

“Master Snape. It is a pleasure to meet you.” The Russian accent was noticeable.

 

Severus snapped his glare to the man who had allowed a fifth year to get hold of and drink numerous potions just a few weeks ago. And that was not the only case that had made its way to St. Mungo’s due to the man's inability to watch the students. It was the last bunch that had convinced him that he should return. “Master Ellingson.”

 

The brown-eyed man studied the world renowned potions master. “McGonagall says that you are taking my position. How can a Master of you caliber agree to teach these... incompetent children? You should be working with the very best and brightest.”

 

Severus watched as Alexander's eyes widened. _'He must not have know about my abilities either. Or he just discounted them as well as Harry's.'_

 

Returning his attention back to Ellingson, he raised an eyebrow. “I've taught these dunderheads for a number of years, and still succeeded in accomplishing many discoveries. Some of those discoveries have been the newest and brightest of the upcoming potions masters.” His eyes rested on Harry once again. “Sometimes that incompetence is just in one area, and if given a bit of help, they might still leave with enough knowledge not to kill themselves or someone else with a potion.” He shifted his eyes back to the leaving Potions Master.

 

“Then I wish you luck with them. They are as dense as ironwood.” Ellingson nodded as he turned to leave.

 

Severus just nodded in return. He knew the students were dense and hard headed, but they were brats that at least deserved to live through their education. He felt Alexander's studying him again.

 

“You are a Potions Master, that much I know, but I had no clue of your ability. I researched Ellingson's so I know that he is one of the higher level masters out there. For him to want to meet you, to compliment you... that tells me that you have quite a name in the field.” Alexander leaned closer to the dark man.

 

Severus sneered at the man's attempt to find out more information. “I have been known to publish a tract or two.” His eyes returned to Harry. He could see the happiness in his face and wondered what the elves were talking about.

 

His eyes snapped back to the blond when a hand settled on his thigh.

 

“How about you forget about the boy over there and focus on someone who is worthy of you. I am a top notch Defense Master - one of the best in the world.” Alexander's fingers tightened on the muscular thigh.

 

Harry accepted the plate of raspberry filled butter biscuits from Boyt, who assured him that they were Severus' absolute favorite type. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Defense Professor lay his hand on Severus' thigh and start speaking.

 

‘ _Knew that the Defense Professor had to be watched.’_ Jumping to his feet, Harry crossed the room, thrust the plate at Severus, hauled Alexander out of the chair and shoved him against the wall. His wand was digging into the blond's thick neck as he considered which curse to cast. No one touched his Severus like that but him.

 

Severus looked down at the plate of biscuits. He seriously considered enjoying them and leaving the idiot to Harry's mercy. He glanced up to see what Harry was doing and came to the conclusion that he had to interfere. Minerva did need her Defense Professor, and the look in the green eyes was not one that could guarantee she would have one in a moment. Setting the plate next to the other, he lazily crossed the five feet to the wall behind the chairs where he was sitting.

 

“You dared to touch him! He didn't ask you to - he didn't hint that you could - but you did it anyway!” The words were spat into the blond's startled face while Harry tried to rein in his temper. He could feel the eyes of the other teachers as they watched. A hand settled on his shoulder.

 

“You should let him go, Harry.” Severus hoped Harry would listen. One thing that hadn't changed over the years was the man's protectiveness.

 

Harry looked over his shoulder into the black eyes that were drilling holes into Alexander's. “He needs to learn to keep his hands to himself.”

 

Severus smirked Alexander began to look fearful. “I think he just did. I also think he just learned that looks can be deceiving.”

 

He let his fingers trail from the shoulder they were resting on to the hand that was holding Alexander against the wall. Working his fingers through Harry's, he loosened the other's grip on the fabric. “Let him go, or Minerva is going to draft you to teach his class.”

 

Harry sighed and dropped Alexander. Tucking his wand away, he stepped back from the relieved looking man he wanted to hurt. “Ron would not forgive me if I had to desert him because of my temper.”

 

Severus nodded in agreement before flicking his wand at the Defense Professor. The man’s back hit the ceiling. In a voice that promised pain, he started speaking. “You wanted me to focus on you? Well, now you have my undivided attention.” The dark eyes narrowed into a glare that gave hardened Death Eaters the chills.

 

“Severus, we need him alive.” Minerva's voice cut across the silence that was becoming thicker except for the audible gulps coming from those who didn't know the Potions Master.

 

“He made a mistake, and you know just how well I suffer dunderheads.” Severus didn't even glance at her as he moved his wand just a little bit causing the man to scrape across the ceiling.

 

“Yes, I do. That _is_ why I wanted you to come back. But I can't have you practicing on the other professors.” Minerva made no move to pull her wand.

 

The other old professors noticed the look that was in Severus' eyes and settled back. Severus was mad, but he wasn't ready to kill the man.

 

Severus tapped his wand on his hand as he glared at now slightly bouncing Alexander. “You wanted my attention, but all you can do is hang there and moan. You haven't even tried to get free. I thought you were a Defense Master.”

 

Harry darted his gaze between Severus and Alexander. Deciding that the man on the ceiling was just learning a lesson, and that Severus was in far more control than he had been, he glared at the dark haired Potions Master. “You said I had to let him go. Why do you get to do this then?”

 

Severus glanced over at Harry and smirked. “Because she can't have me take his class. And it was my space he invaded.”

 

Minerva looked up at the man that was hanging from the ceiling. “Have you learned your lesson? Severus Snape is not someone that you cross. The man knows too many ways to torture you without leaving a mark. He is a Potions Master after all.” She refrained from mentioning him being an ex-Death Eater. “And Harry Potter will protect anyone that he considers a friend or family. It was not just luck that ended Voldemort. These two gentlemen did that together when they _didn't_ like each other. Let's not find out what they could do to someone when they are getting along.”

 

She turned her glare on Severus. “Let him go. You have my permission to send him to see Poppy if he does it again. Do remember, she must be able to heal him and he must be able to teach his class.”

 

With a flick of his wand, he let the man plummet to the ground. “Harry, Poppy saved us some biscuits, and I see that you got some more from Boyt. Maybe we should retire with them.” He looked back over his shoulder as he picked up the two plates. “Minerva, we're spending the night tonight. I want to check out the ingredients and the students levels before school starts.”

 

Plates in hand, both men swept out of the room.

 

The silence was broken by Pomona’s whisper. “Where did he get the raspberry butter biscuits? I thought we were out of those.”

 

Minerva shot the Head of Hufflepuff a look and answered the question in one word. “Harry.”


	19. Returning to Hogwarts  part 6: A Guiding Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme - Christmas Candles

Plates in hand, Severus and Harry made it all the way to the entry hall before either of them slowed down.

 

Harry glanced at the plates and then at Severus. The walk had help to work off his temper. He knew he had overreacted.

 

Severus knew the moment that Harry came out of his temper. “You told me that you were going to let me know when you were going to turn into an exploding cauldron.” He glanced over to watch Harry's expression.

 

Harry quirked one side of his mouth up. “The potion was working fine. There was just a bit of a rum ingredient. I didn't realize that it would react that explosively to the... heat that was added.”

 

Severus nodded. “So, you were fine in there.” He ran a finger over Harry's hand. “You removed yourself from everyone.”

 

Harry met the concerned eyes. “I was fine. They wanted to talk to you. It has been five years for most of them. And I was learning a lot of information for Boyt, Camile, and Mimpsy.” He paused and looked back over his shoulder towards the staffroom. “Do you think he was hurt when he fell?”

 

Severus remembered the look of fear, one that he was very familiar with, that had covered Alexander’s face as he was moved across the ceiling. He knew that his pleasure at the expression had everything to do with the way the man had insulted Harry. It was the same reason that he had no qualms at just canceling the charm and letting the poor excuse for a wizard plummet to the stone floor, the terrified screech cutting off as the man landed.

 

Severus turned Harry's face back towards him. “He is fine. Not that it matters what state he ended up in.” Seeing the guilt in Harry's eyes, he narrowed his. “He said he was one of the best defense masters in the world. If he was, he should have been able to at least struggle. You succeeded in that when you were a fourth year in a scarier situation.”

 

“How do you know he's fine?” Harry decided not to mention that Severus was very scary just a few moments ago, almost as scary as facing Voldemort.

 

Smirking, Severus dropped a kiss onto Harry's lips. “Poppy cast a cushioning charm as he fell.”

 

He smiled at the realization in Harry's face. He quickly let it drop when he remember where he was. He glanced around to see any student had seen him. There were none, but his eyes landed on the front door.

 

They should while they were there. He knew that neither of them had since the final battle. Squaring his shoulders, he softly called out. "Mimpsy."

 

A pop sounded and the blue eyed elf looked at him. "Yes, Master Snape, Mimpsy is here."

 

"I need three candles. Two white and one of Albus' Christmas candles. I also want our outside cloaks, they are in my quarters."

 

"At once, Master Snape, sir." The elf popped away and was back before Harry could think to ask what was happening. "Here you are, Master Snape, sir."

 

Severus gave a quick smile as a thank you as he took the items. "Come along, Harry." He handed the younger, puzzled man his warmer cloak and then headed for the front doors.

 

As they strode across the ground, Harry tried to determine where they were going. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the white grave monument that was coming closer. "Why are we going to Dumbledore's grave?" He glanced down at the plate of biscuits in his hand and the candles in Severus'.

 

Severus' eyes scanned the horizon as he tried to put together his words. Flicking his eyes to Harry and back, he started. "There is an old custom to light a candle in a window to lead someone to the house. To lead them home."

 

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered the two candles that Severus had put up in the parlour window on Christmas Eve night and had left burning until Christmas morning. The man had pulled out three, but had returned one to its box. "The candles in the window on Christmas Eve. Who were they for?"

 

"Albus and Lily." Severus looked over at the grave that was coming closer. "I know that there was no way they could come, but..." His voice trailed off as he tried not to fumble with his words. Taking a deep breath, he continued. Harry would understand even if the words came out strange. "But I wanted them to know that someone is still thinking of them... that they still had a home there." He stopped next to Albus' grave.

 

Harry stopped next to Severus. "So, we are lighting candles for Dumbledore?"

 

Severus nodded. "He loved Christmas time especially the candle lights. Did you ever notice that they were brighter during the break? " At Harry's head shake, he continued. "He would order different candles just for this time of year." He looked down at the pine green candle that he was holding. "And then he had his special one that he always lit."

 

Harry stepped next to the grave and looked at the green candle. "What is so special about that one?"

 

Severus moved next to him and using a sticking charm, stuck the three candles onto the monument. "The green one will stay lit for the twelve days of Christmas and the smoke will make fanciful shapes."

 

Harry's eyes widened. "I never saw that one."

 

Smirking, Severus shook his head. "I wouldn't expect you to have. It was always in his personal quarters. And no matter how much the Headmaster liked you, I doubt that he would invite you in there."

 

Pulling his wand out, Severus lit one of the white candles. Harry quickly lit the other one before Severus could. Looking at each other, they both lit the green one.

 

Harry looked at the glowing lights, and smiled as the green candle's smoke formed a wreath and then a candy cane. "He knows we miss him, but I think he is happier where he is."

 

Severus' eyes traced the words on the stone before he nodded. "I think he is, too." Choosing a raspberry butter biscuit, he set it between two of the candles. "But maybe he'll stop by for a biscuit."

 

Harry set one from his plate down, too. "Maybe. But he'll give us that look for not having the tea ready."

  
Severus smirked and took Harry's hand in his. "We'll tell him that we were wanting it to be fresh."

 

Harry grinned as they turned and headed back towards the castle. "He'll see through it, but just to make us feel better, he’ll accept that." His eyes traced the stone of the castle wall, before turning back to Severus. "Who was the third candle for on Christmas Eve?"

 

Severus stopped and pulled Harry to him. Looking down into the curious green eyes, he let his empty hand trail across a cheek bone. "It was for someone who had already made it home."

 

 


	20. Returning to Hogwarts  part 7: Hanging Potion Ingredients with Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theme: Mistletoe

Harry handed the now empty plates to the house elf that appeared at his elbow as they walked in the door. Severus' eyes swept about the hall, resting on two of the new professors that were working on a large bunch of mistletoe.

 

“Did you see his face?” Professor Carr passed over the mistletoe twig to Ellingson. “I've never seen anyone look that scary before. And he was calm.”

 

Ellingson nodded as he took the twig and wrapped a ribbon about the stem and set it into a pile. “And McGonagall condoned it. None of the others were too worried either. As if that was normal.”

 

“She said that was why she wanted him back.” Carr cast a worried glance towards the Great Hall where the remaining students were gathered playing games at one of the tables. “She expects him to do something like that to them?”

 

Ellingson patted her on her shoulder. “I'm glad I am leaving. Good luck with him.”

 

Harry whispered into the taller man's ear. “Good job on securing your reputation. With those two talking about it in the entry hall, it will be all through the student population by dinner time.”

 

Severus kept his face blank, but Harry could see his amusement glittering in the dark eyes.

 

Carr shuddered. “He attacked the man without any reason. None what so ever.”

 

Harry's eyes narrowed at the pair. “Alexander must not be explaining what happened.”

 

Severus looked at the two and then at Harry. “What I find interesting is that they have totally left out your behavior. You attacked him long before I did. Your Savior status must be clouding their memories.”

 

Harry was saved from answering by Flitwick's voice calling across the hall.

 

“Professor Snape, Mr. Potter!”   
  


Harry and Severus looked over at the diminutive professor. Carr and Ellingson looked over to see Snape standing there and blanched.

 

“Professor Flitwick, what can we do for you?” Harry crossed the room with Severus walking beside him.

 

“Mr. Potter, can you help hang the mistletoe?” Flitwick looked at the pile that was forming.

 

Severus glanced from the pile to Flitwick. “Why is the mistletoe being hung this late?”

 

It was Hagrid that answered as he came out of the Great Hall. “I just found a bunch. The other areas were getting too thin to keep harvesting.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. The mistletoe stand that they standardly used had been used for all his years of teaching. Someone had to harvest it hard to hurt it that much. Or the Final Battle had damaged it. “Where did you find this one?”

 

“Some oaks in the Forest.” He raised a hand to stop Severus' next question. “I harvested it jus' like you taught me, 'Fessor. And I made sure that they used the right tools and stuff to cut it.” He cast a look at the other two professors. “The elves know you are back, so they'll take care of it right.”

 

Severus looked at Ellingson, a scowl starting to mar his forehead. A Potions Master of his supposed caliber should know how to treat such potent potions ingredients. “Harry-”

 

Harry interrupted before Severus could start in lecture mode. “I know what I am doing with them, Snape. I did help with the ones at home.”

 

Severus glared lightly at him. “I expect them to be treated exactly the same.”

 

Harry nodded and flicked his wand at the pile. Levitating a small clump, he turned to Flitwick. “Where do you want them?”

 

Flitwick waved him off towards Hagrid. “Hagrid will show you. Thanks, Mr. Potter.” He turned towards Severus. “Professor Snape, if you wouldn't mind.” He walked into the Great Hall.

 

Severus glanced back at Harry and saw that he was quite content to follow Hagrid about. _'That hasn't changed then.'_ Fighting back a grin, he followed Filius into the Great Hall. “What can I help you with, Professor?”

 

Flitwick gestured towards the trees. “Do you have any of your tree potion? I asked Ellingson for some, but he had no idea what I was asking for. None of the Potions Masters but the first one after you left knew. And his wasn't up to your level.”

 

Severus took in the trees. They looked healthy at first glance, but he could already see the tips of the leaves browning. “I don't have any made.” He raised an eyebrow at Filius' look of disbelief. “Do you honestly think _I_ would have a tree up?”

 

 

Filius grinned and shook his head. “No, I thought Mr. Potter might.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “I will see if the ingredients are here, and I will make up a batch.”

 

Filius followed him to the doors of the hall. “Thanks, _Professor_.”

 

Severus caught the stress on the title and the way Filius' eyes lingered on Ellingson. Filing that away for later, he spotted Harry across the hall. “Potter!”

 

Harry spun about and stared at Severus for a moment before shaking the memories out of his head. “Yes, Snape?”

 

Severus took in the careful way that Harry was holding the mistletoe. It was not over him at all. “Professor Flitwick asked that I brew a potion for him. I will be down in my personal lab. I'm sure you can find me when you are finished.” At Harry's nod, he turned and headed back down the dungeon stairs.

 

Harry watched as Severus' robes billowed out behind him. _'Those robes hide so much. And that is a good thing. None of these students or other professors need to know what is underneath them.'_ He was pulled out of his musings by Carr's voice.

 

“How does he make them do that? I've never seen robes billow like that before.”

 

_'One minute she is afraid, and the next she is admiring him.'_ Grinning, Harry followed Hagrid to finish up the mistletoe hanging.

 

 

It took the rest of the morning, and the start of the afternoon to finish. When the last one from the pile was hung, he looked warily over at Hagrid. “That's all?”

 

Hagrid nodded but pulled out a small sprig from his pocket. “Give this to 'Fessor Snape when you see 'im. Tell 'im that it is the first cut, done in moonlight.”

 

 

Harry took the small sprig of mistletoe from the large hands. “Why don't you give it to him?”

 

Hagrid grinned broadly. “It'll mean more comin' from you 'Arry.”

 

Shrugging, Harry took the twig and headed back towards the dungeon. Once he made it into the corridors, he called Mimpsy to help him. He was sure that Severus expected him to wander about until he found the lab, but he refused to waste that much time. A few minutes later, after some explicit directions from the blue eyed elf, he found himself outside a solid nondescript door. Knocking on it, he waited for an answer.

 

“Come on in, Harry.”

 

Opening the door, Harry peered about the neat room. Spotting Severus bending over a cauldron, he smiled. “Hagrid wanted me to give you this sprig of mistletoe.” He held out the sprig. “He said it was the first cut made in moonlight.”

 

Severus looked up at Harry before focusing on the sprig in his hand.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at the amazed look that was in the black eyes. “I told him that he should give it to you himself, but he said it would mean more coming from me. Why?”

 

Severus set his stirring rod down and crossed over to where Harry stood. He looked down at the sprig and then back to the questioning look on Harry's face. “What do people do when trapped under the mistletoe?”

 

“They kiss.” Harry waited, knowing he was being led to the answer.

 

“Mistletoe is an ingredient that is used in a number of potions, especially ones dealing with the heart. How much more potent do you think the ingredient would be if it was freely given by someone who loved the other person?” Severus waited and watched as the realization filtered through the eyes that were watching him.

 

Reaching out, Severus took the offered mistletoe sprig. “Thank you, Harry.” He summoned a vial and slid the sprig into it.

 

Harry took the vial out of Severus' hand and levitated it above the Potions Masters head. Twining his fingers through the dark hair, he brushed a kiss on the thin lips above his. “You're welcome.” He placed the vial back into Severus' hand.

 

Severus shook his head, but couldn't quite douse the smile that insisted on showing. Sending the vial up to a shelf, he gestured towards a pile of leaves. “Dice them the way I taught you recently.”

 

Harry crossed to the table and picked up a knife to start. Glancing at the two cauldrons, he looked back at Severus. “What are you making?”

 

Severus stirred one of the cauldrons while he answered. “One is a preservative potions and the other is a regenerative one. They are both for the trees in the Great Hall. Now get busy, I need that ingredient in two minutes.”

 

Grinning, Harry sliced the leaves into small cubes.

 


	21. Returning to Hogwarts  part 8:  Facing Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme - wreath

“Do we have to have dinner with them?” Harry eyed the doors to the Great Hall with trepidation. Even with the wreaths on the doors, it didn't feel inviting to him.

 

Severus looked down at Harry before glancing about the hall. There was no one in sight. Sliding a hand down Harry's back, he pulled the younger man closer to his side. “If you wish to leave, I will not make you walk in there. I have to, as a professor I shall be expected to eat in there every day.”

 

Harry closed his eyes and leaned against Severus' side. This room held too many memories, too many ghosts walked through that Hall. “How did you go in there earlier?”

 

Severus turned Harry around until he was wrapped in his arms. “Filius distracted me. I never saw the bodies stretched out in rows; I never saw my friends dead on that floor.”

 

He tightened his grip around the shaking shoulders. His eyes focused on the wreaths, reminding him of the decorations that were inside. “It looks nothing like the room you are remembering. The Hall is decorated for Christmas. The trees are up and lit. There are banners and garlands draped about. Lupin, Tonks, and Fred Weasley would be happy to be haunting this room. Lupin and Weasley would be plotting good natured pranks and Tonks would make sure that they didn't go overboard. They would be entertaining students for years to come.”

 

Harry fought against the tears that wanted to form. He had been so worried about Severus returning that he forgot he would have to face the Great Hall. “But... but they are there...”

 

Severus pushed Harry back a bit and rested his forehead against the now exposed one. Looking into the green eyes, he put as much conviction and feeling as he could muster into his whisper. “They are in that great adventure that Albus promised was next. They are sitting up there listening to his stories as he offers them lemon drops, biscuits and tea. They are running about with Black, James and Lily. Weasley is showing the Marauders that they had no idea how to prank properly, and they are not sure that they want the other twin to get there anytime soon. Lupin and Black are trying to warn James what to watch for, and Albus is just twinkling in the corner.” He watched as the anxiety slipped from Harry's eyes. “Who knows, maybe the Prewett brothers have found their nephew and they have teamed up together against the Marauders.”

 

Harry searched the dark eyes that were searching his. “You saw plenty in that Hall. You sat at the table and had the entire school against you. You sat there as the Head of Slytherin and knew that the other houses despised you. You knew that it was going to be used as a morgue when you left. You..” Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a pair of thin lips pressing against his.

 

Severus ended the kiss. “Yes, to all of those. But I think _we_ can walk through those wreath covered doors and face all of those together.”

 

Harry closed his eyes before stepping back. He felt Severus hands slipped from around him. Straightening his shoulders, he faced the doors. The wreaths seemed right for a moment. Instead of commemorating the season, they seemed to stand for the dead that had rested in there. Staring at them, he felt all the memories that he had refused to face boil up and spill out.

 

Severus watched Harry carefully. He knew that this wasn't over. He had a feeling that Harry never dealt with the memories of the dead. That he had tucked them deep and let them rest. When the smaller man's shoulders began to shake, he rested his hands on them. The words that came babbling out told him that he was right.

 

Severus let the words wash over him, the whispers of them swirling about into the dark corners of the entry hall. He held onto the important ones and waited.

 

Harry felt the comfort coming from the warm thin hands on his shoulders. It gave him the strength to talk about how he felt, how much he missed everyone. Not just the ones from the final battle, but others that had died before the war had been called a war again. By the time he was done he felt empty.

 

Severus pulled Harry back into his arms and brought his mouth near Harry's ear. He quietly whispered the words that he felt had to be said. “You need to let them go. They wouldn't want you to hang onto those memories. I'm sure that they would want you to hold onto the better ones. Where you laughed, played about, and were happy.”

 

Harry turned his head just enough to see one of Severus' eyes. “Is that what you did?”

 

Keeping eye contact, Severus nodded. “I've tried. I know the bad ones sneak back up and blind side you, but we can handle that. We have been.”

 

Harry allowed the love and comfort that was in the arms holding him to soak into the empty place inside of him. Taking a deep breath, he let Severus know that he wanted to be let go.

 

Severus released Harry and faced the doors. “Are we ready now? Remember, you can go home.”

 

Harry shook his head and grinned a shaky grin. “I'm not leaving you. I'm ready if you are.”

 

Severus took a quick look at Harry's face before wiping away the evidence of the tears that had eventually leaked out. “Now we are ready.”

 

Opening the doors, they walked in to dinner.


	22. Returning to Hogwarts  part 9: Which Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Nativity

Harry's eyes darted about the room, taking in the large trees and all the decorations that Severus had said were present. The last image he had of the Great Hall was slowly replaced with the cheerful scene in front of him. There was once again only one table set for both the professors and the remaining students. Two chairs were left empty between Flitwick and Hagrid.

 

All the heads had turned when the door opened, and once again Harry felt that he was the center of attention. Spotting Carr's and Alexander's gaze, he decided that at least half of that attention was directed to Severus. Glancing at the taller man at his side, he almost laughed. Severus was wearing his normal Hogwarts dinner face. The slightest bit of a scowl was marring his brow and his gaze was searching the students as if looking for something to get them in trouble for. Harry schooled his features into a bland smile and headed for the seat next to Hagrid.

 

Severus knew he had to start as he meant to continue. That meant he had to scowl and act his normal grumpy self. He caught the amused look in Harry's eyes and was glad to see it even if it was at his expense. Making sure his robes billowed, he made towards the seat next to Filius. “Sorry we are a bit late, Headmistress.” He settled into his chair.

 

Minerva let her gaze drift about the room before looking from Harry to Severus. “I'm glad you both made it.”

 

The other old professors nodded in agreement with Minerva. Hagrid patted Harry on the shoulder.

 

As Harry put food on his plate, he heard the students whispering amongst themselves.

 

“That is Harry Potter. What is he doing here?”

 

“The Savior is here?”

 

“That's Harry Potter? The short one?”

 

“You know I went to Godric's Hollow last Halloween and saw the memorial.”

 

Harry looked over at Severus and caught the memory in his eyes.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

“Notesworthy is insisting that Ron and I cover the festivities at Godric's Hollow tomorrow night.” Harry leaned up against the door frame of Severus' lab watching him brew who knew what.

 

Severus looked up from the cauldron. “I now have proof that he is insane. I will be talking to Kingsley about this. As the Head Auror, the man should know better than to send you out anywhere on Halloween, but especially not _there_.”

 

Harry crossed the room and rested a hand on Severus' shoulder. “I want to go. I've only been there once before.”

 

“Then you can go in disguise, but you are not going as Potter.” Severus narrowed his eyes as he stirred the cauldron.

 

That was how it was. Severus had talked to Kingsley that afternoon and Notesworthy assigned someone else to the duty. Harry had been given Halloween off.

 

Mid-afternoon on Halloween found Holden and Nicholas in Godric's Hollow.

 

Harry slipped his hand into Severus' as they walked about the square. It was easy to pick out the wizards that were there just for the occasion. The residents had an accepting look on their faces, and the visitors had looks of wonder. The main attraction was the memorial statue in the center.

 

Before they knew it, they were caught in the throng that was pushing towards the statue. With a decent amount of shoving they succeeded in getting out of the main flow and onto the path towards the graveyard. It was then they were spotted by Cynthia Redmond from Jarrett and Klain's potions research company.

 

“Nicholas! Holden!” She worked her way though the crowd to the blond and brunette. “I didn't expect to see you here tonight. I thought Holden didn't care for crowds.” She looked over at the smaller blond before shifting her eyes back towards Nicholas.

 

Severus smiled. “He is humoring me by coming out here today. It is something that I have never done.”

 

Cynthia laughed. “I think he doesn't trust the crowds. They gather about that memorial as if it was a nativity scene on Christmas. Are you sure you want to be in that mess?” She glanced at Holden. “I don't want to see him overreact if someone bumps into you.”

 

Harry smiled. One day he was going to get out of Severus exactly what he said Holden would do to anyone that touched Nicholas. That he was supposed to be very overprotective and a Defense Master he knew. But whatever Severus had told the Potion Masters at Jarrett and Klain's, they never laid a hand on Nicholas. “I wouldn't want to join the others at the _nativity_ as you described it. Nicholas expressed the desire to see the graveyard instead.”

 

“I can get you there the back way. Follow me.” The toffee brunette ducked into a small alley that was behind her.

 

They had spent the rest of the afternoon being shown around town by Cynthia who would enthusiastically tell anyone who asked that Nicholas Aberdeen was a most excellent Potions Master, Holden Pierce was a Defense Master, and everyone was to keep their hands to themselves.

 

It had been interesting to hear the rest of the residents talk about the pilgrimage made to their little town every Halloween. They had agreed that it was like the pilgrimages made to Bethlehem to see the birth place of Jesus, the Savior. The wizards traveled there on the day of the death of the Potters and the birth of their Savior, Harry Potter.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Harry tore his eyes away from Severus and looked at the Ravenclaw who had spoken. “Did you ever travel to Bethlehem? I hear that they have a really nice nativity there.”

 

The students tried not to let his awe show too much. Harry Potter was talking to him. “Why would I go there?”

 

Harry looked at all the trees that were standing in the room. “It just sounded like you enjoyed traveling to the birth places of saviors.”

 

Severus smirked as he scooped up a forkful of shepherd's pie. “I'm sure that there are others to visit as well. The place that Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald mayhap?”

 

Filius grinned. “That wouldn't be his birthplace though.”

 

Pomona looked around Minerva to see Filius. “But it was the place where he was recognized as the savior of the Wizarding world.”

 

Minerva shook her head. “It was before that, that is why they sent him out there to fight Grindelwald.”

 

Harry settled back into his seat and squeezed the top of Severus' thigh to thank him.

 

Severus rested his hand on top of Harry's for a moment before returning it to the top of the table. He continued eating as the others at the table came up with more and more savior birthplaces to visit. He knew that he was going to have to thank the others for helping to protect Harry.

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Returning to Hogwarts part 10: Banishing Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Figgy Pudding

"I can't believe that they held off on serving that figgy pudding until today." Harry shook his head as he walked down the stairs towards their quarters.

 

"I think the elves did it just for you. Why else would they serve Christmas Pudding on Boxing day?" Severus replied, pausing as Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor.

 

"What is it now?" he asked, trying to keep the exasperation out of his tone since he truly wanted to make it back to their quarters. When he spotted the mischievous look in Harry's eyes, he tried not to worry.

 

Harry checked the corridor for students before maneuvering Severus into a small alcove. Pressing lightly up against him, he ran his fingers down the front of Severus' robe.

 

"There is a reason why we are staying here tonight." He met the dark eyes that were starting to warm up. "That is, if you are not too tired."

 

Severus pulled Harry close and whispered into his ear. "Not in the least. Shall we?"

 

Moving around the smaller man, he headed down towards his classroom, the memory of how they had almost gotten carried away this morning already arousing him. He could hear Harry's quick footsteps behind his.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, they whipped out their wands to ward up the room, Severus also making sure that the door was locked. The only thing that could enter the room by the time they were done was a house elf.

 

Grabbing hold of Harry's hand, Severus went over to his desk, moving his chair out of his way so he could lean back against it while facing the board. He set his wand down before pulling Harry close to him, dipping his head and drawing in the familiar scent, mixed with the just as familiar one of his classroom. He decided he was going to find a way to perfume their bedroom with the more fragrant potion ingredients after this.

 

"Harry, are you sure?"

 

Harry knew what Severus was asking. This room held bad memories for both of them and it had already been a very emotional day. Drawing on the courage granted by the amount of alcohol in the figgy pudding, he blocked out the old hatred and anger, pulling Severus' head down to his and plundering the waiting mouth.

 

Severus responded eagerly and as soon as the kiss ended, grabbed Harry around the waist and lifted him. He pivoted around, setting him down on the edge of his desk. Then he paused for a moment, looking over the messy head at the seat Harry had occupied while he was a student. Closing his eyes, he let the memory of yesterday's shower activity push the older, unwelcome images of this room out of his mind. He ran his hands down the sturdy back and bent his head, letting his mouth trail down the soft skin of Harry's neck. He could feel Harry's nimble fingers working on his buttons in turn. They were moving with too much skill for his liking.

 

Using one knee, Severus nudged Harry's legs further apart and stepped between them. He ran a firm hand over the taut thighs until he came to the growing erection and palmed it. He almost smirked when he felt Harry's hands trembling as they pushed his robe and shirt off of his shoulders and onto the floor. The air in the classroom was cold on his exposed skin, but the alcohol in the pudding kept him from minding the fact.

 

Looking down into the lust-filled green eyes, Severus quickly freed Harry of his upper vestments as well, letting them fall backwards to drape over the surface of his desk. He caught his breath as warm lips closed over one nipple, his breath shuddering out when playful teeth nipped at him and equally playful fingers played with his other nipple.

 

With a low growl, Severus grazed his fingernails down Harry's back and found his way blocked by the waistband of Harry's trousers. Pulling back slightly, he smiled at the sound of protest. "You are still wearing too much."

 

Harry looked up at the slightly flushed face before flicking his gaze down Severus' body. He ran a finger over the erection that was straining to be free.

 

"So are you," he replied and moved fast, undoing Severus' belt, button, and zipper before sliding his hands under the waistband of both trousers and pants. Slipping off the desk, he pulled both garments down, dropping onto his knees as his palms slid down the sides of those exposed thighs. He then leaned forward to trace his tongue over the flushed head of the erect cock right in front of his face.

 

"Harry..." Severus tipped forward, both hands gripping the edge of the desk top to support his weight, body bowing over Harry.

 

Tipping his head back, Harry looked up into the warm eyes devouring him. "That's right... Harry. Not Potter. Potter will never be in this room again." He lowered his head, letting his lips hover near Severus' cock, teasing the tip with his breath.

 

Severus felt himself harden even more with that promising mouth so very near him. He nodded and gasped out, "Only... Harry can... come in... here now." His breath left his lungs in a whoosh when Harry's mouth engulfed him. "And never… Professor Snape in... here... for you."

 

Harry didn't reply, but he nodded and trailed approving fingertips up Severus' thighs, pressing lightly on the scar circling his thigh. Then he pulled back and sat on his heels, licking his lips, savouring the taste of Severus and feasting his eyes on the sight before him. "You look magnificent."

 

Severus had to fight a blush even though it wasn't the first time Harry had praised him. He swallowed hard before straightening up and answering, "And you looked overdressed."

 

Harry stood up with a cheeky smile. "I think you can handle that."

 

Severus smirked in reply. He brushed light fingertips over Harry's cheek and down his throat before leaning in to take those wonderful lips in a deep kiss, tasting a hint of himself on them. When Harry melted against him, Severus ran his hands down the younger man's back, sliding them to the front once he reached the waistband once again and undoing the fastening that were keeping him from the rest of that smooth, flushed skin.

 

Lifting his head from the head spinning kiss, Severus pushed the fabric out of his way and was finally able to feel Harry's heated flesh against his own. Through hooded eyes, he watched as Harry stepped out of his trousers and pants before pressing into him, grinding their hips together.

 

A fleeting, tempting thought of having Harry fill him again ran through Severus' mind, but it was soon replaced by the need to top him. Dipping his head, he nipped at the lower curve of Harry's neck before turning him back to face the desk. He nestled his throbbing length into the crack presented to him and felt Harry shudder.

 

"I don't suppose you happen to have any lube secreted somewhere in your robes?" he asked. He honestly had not thought about them doing anything like this when they came here this morning.

 

Harry released a blend of a chuckle and a moan before he ground back into Severus. "Somewhere in one of my pockets is a small vial."

 

Severus paused for a moment, giving the pale back a questioning look before searching the discarded robe pockets within his reach, Harry shifting under him as he looked in the other pockets.

 

Finally, Severus found a small vial and pulled it out. He pulled out the stopper and sniffed at the contents. It was glycerin, most likely used for something work related, but it would do the job safely.

 

Dropping a soft kiss of thanks on the back of Harry's neck, Severus coated his fingers with the substance and started to loosen Harry’s body enough to accept him. It wasn't easy with Harry testing his patience, panting and wriggling against him, but Severus gritted his teeth and slowly worked first one and then two and then three fingers into him, moving them in and out.

 

"Now, Severus, now..."

 

Groaning, Severus withdrew his fingers and coated himself. He pressed another kiss to the back of that long, pale neck before positioning himself and gently pushing into the willing body below him, going in an inch at a time. Holding onto his patience, Severus finally sheathed himself as deep as he could go and then held still, resisting the urge to start thrusting. Instead, he leaned over Harry and rested his hands on the desk on either side of him, pulling the the intoxicating scent of Harry and potion ingredients deep into his lungs. _'Definitely scenting the room. Maybe I'll store some ingredients under the bed.'_

 

Harry shifted, breaking Severus’ thoughts as he thrust his buttocks against him, driving that thick length further into himself.

 

"Severus... move!"

 

Lacing his fingers through Harry's, Severus did just that. The part of him that wasn't already lost to the moment still couldn't believe he was actually taking Harry over his desk in his classroom, the two of them naked, joined at the hips and rocking back and forth in a rhythm that was as familiar as it was arousing.

 

With Harry's cock trapped against the edge of the desk and from the way he was gasping and wriggling beneath him, Severus was thankful he didn't have to free a hand to stroke him to completion this time. Harry was pushing back against him faster now and Severus complied, his thrusts gaining both speed and strength. It didn't take long before they came at almost the same instant, Harry crying out as his seed coated the under-surface of the desk and then Severus erupting deep inside him.

 

As their quick pants echoed in the classroom, Severus rested his chin on top of Harry's head and looked over his classroom. Harry was here with him now, but there was no longer any hatred or animosity that had always accompanied him into the room when he was a student. Smiling at the thought, Severus took another deep breath of the mingled scents before straightening up and stepping back.

 

When Harry turned around smiling, his face flushed and green eyes warm and happy, a warm glow of satisfaction filled Severus, something he had very rarely felt in this room.

 

Out of the six long years he had taught Harry at this school, five of them had been in this classroom. His promise to Albus meant he had to throw away his original plans of getting to know Harry properly from the start. It had taken all the strength he possessed to pretend to hate and despise Harry and to get the boy to feel the same way about him. Even then, he didn't let anyone keep them apart until that final year of the War, during Harry's seventh year. That had nothing to do with their bond even though it was a meddlesome and dead Headmaster that separated them.

 

Albus had never known that he had let a bonded pair work so closely together and in fact, had asked Severus to teach his bonded. No one at that time had learned about their bond, and now only two others knew besides him and Harry. Severus planned on it staying that way. He also wanted to make sure that the portrait of Albus would never find out what they had just done in this classroom, the scene of so much orchestrated animosity in the past.

 

Severus looked at the naked young man standing before his desk and felt all his past hopeless feelings, and sense of wasted time wash away. Harry was with him now, and the most important people in their lives knew about them being a couple, even Albus’ portrait was told earlier that afternoon. There was no longer any need for secrecy or for hiding behind false emotions.

 

Harry caught the pensive expression settling on Severus’ face and shook his head. This was not a time for anymore emotional baggage, the day had been full of it already. He looked at the man, taking in the light flush lingering on his face. He much preferred this memory of ‘Professor Snape’ than the ones that he had collected in the past. _‘I wonder if I can insert this version into my memories. Or if I looked hard enough, I could see behind his facade and see him there instead.’_

 

Taking Severus’ hand in his, Harry threaded his other through the dark hair to help bring the thin lips to meet his halfway. At Severus’ deepening of the light kiss he started, Harry leaned into the lean chest, his fingers caressing the neck under them.

 

The distraction worked. When they finally broke apart, Severus was smiling again as he picked up his wand to cast the cleaning spell on both of them. He considered leaving the evidence of Harry's passion behind since none of the students would be able to see the stain, but decided against it. He didn't want to know how the student's potions would react with it.

 

"Shall we head for our quarters now?" He asked as he picked up his clothes from the floor and cast a cleaning charm on them.

 

"I thought I was to top you as well?" Harry asked and grinned at the raised eyebrow he received.

 

Putting on his clothes, Severus smiled. "Tomorrow morning, before we leave."

 

Harry dressed and picked up his wand to help with the clean up, a happy smile pulling at his lips. "In the morning then."

 

 


	24. Requesting Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme today: Ice Skating

During a quick stop by the Burrow, Arthur told Harry and Severus that Molly had taken the grandchildren ice skating on the pond that was between their house and the neighbors. He had offered for them to wait there until she got back, but Harry and Severus both agreed to walk down to the pond. Harry knew the way from the many summers swimming with the Weasley children.

 

Severus caught Harry's hand in his as they walked down the deserted paths. “Are you sure you do not want the other two here with you?”

 

Harry shook his head. “Hermione is working today and Ron is enjoying a day to himself. They already know that we are going to ask Mum Weasley to plan the wedding.”  
  
Severus looked down at the smiling face next to him. “And how long have they known that you were going to ask?” He was sure it was long before he knew. Harry didn't keep much from those two.

 

“Ron was the one who suggested rings for your present. I came up with the design, but he suggested them the moment I said you allowed me in your lab.” He caught the faint smile that accompanied Severus' head shake.

 

“Remind me to thank Mr. Weasley. Have you by chance kept the bonding ceremony a secret?” He didn't hold much hope for that, but he wanted to know so that they couldn't surprise him with the knowledge.

 

“I've thanked him for us already. And yes, it is a secret. You asked me not to tell anyone.” Harry tightened his fingers around Severus' hand. “And I will honor that request. They will find out the day you say they can, not a second sooner, and not a day later.”

 

Severus smirked at that last part. He knew it was true though.

 

As they rounded the bend, Severus heard the laughter that they had been hearing getting louder. Scanning the horizon he spotted the pond. There was an excess of red hair flying across the surface.

 

Harry watched as the Weasleys slid across the frozen pond as graceful as birds. “Never expect me to get on the ice like that, okay?” He turned his eyes up to his partner's and waited for his promise.

 

“I will not as long as you do me the same courtesy.” Severus took in Harry’s surprised look. “No, I do not know how to ice skate either. If we work together, then Molly will remain blissfully ignorant of that fact.”

 

Harry nodded. “This is just between you and me.” He looked back at the pond attempting to find somewhere to sit while they waited for the leader of the earlier expedition to the pond. “There is a broken branch we can transfigure into a bench.”

 

Severus pulled out his wand as they approached it. “I've seen your transfiguration work. Let me handle it.”

 

Harry playfully pouted as he watched Severus make a beautiful bench for them. “I wasn't the one that had private lessons from Dumbledore.”

 

Severus smirked lightly as he pulled Harry down next to him. “It comes from knowing the right people.”

 

Harry just laughed as he watched the five youngsters try to catch Mum Weasley.

 

Molly looked over to the shoreline when the sound of laughter bounced across the ice and spotted Severus and Harry watching them. “One more time around and then it is back to the house for hot chocolate.”

 

It wasn't long before she was ushering the little ones off the ice and towards the house. Turning towards Harry and Severus, a large smile split her face. “Harry! Severus! What brings you out here?”

 

Severus watched as the children drifted out of hearing range. Casting a quick _Muffliato_ just to be sure, he faced Molly. “Harry and I would like to request your help.”

 

Harry made sure that Severus’ hand was firmly held in his own before he continued for them. “I know that this is going to seem sudden, but neither of us wants to wait.” He rushed on as Molly's eyes started to narrow. “Will you please help plan our wedding?”

 

Molly draped her skates over her arm by the tied strings before looking at them. “It does seem sudden.” She looked from Harry's anxious face to Severus' blank one. “But I know both of you. Harry, you always rush into things, and they tend to turn out for the best. Severus never does anything without planning it through and through with lots of careful consideration.” She struck off after the children.

 

Harry and Severus followed close behind her. It was Harry that continued the conversation. “So, will you agree?”

 

Molly smiled back at them. “I would be very upset if you hadn't asked me.” She looked over at Severus before continuing. “And I have a feeling that if I didn't it wouldn't change the outcome. So, let's discuss this over a plate of biscuits and some tea. Have you told Arthur yet?”

 

Harry shook his head. “Only Ron and Hermione know.”

 

Molly frowned slightly. “Didn't you ask him where to find us?”

 

“Yes, but we didn't want to announce it to him without you decision.” Harry cast a quick _Wingardium_ at one of the children that slipped on an ice patch. He set them safely back on their feet.

 

Molly's frown faded away. “We'll have to make sure he knows when we get there.” Her eyes narrowed as she cast a quick glance at the two men beside her. “When do you want this wedding?” Her expression showed that she was expecting it to be next week or sooner.

 

Severus looked down at Harry. Their eyes met for a moment before he answered her. “Early spring. Just when the first flowers are pushing their way out of the soil.”

 

Relief washed over her face. “Good, that will give me some time.”

 

Molly set her skates down next to the kitchen door before opening it. She gestured to the table. “Make yourselves comfortable. I'll get Arthur and we can hash out the details.”

 

Harry could hear her calling for Angelina to take the children as she went in search of Arthur. He pulled Severus to sit next to him. “Are you ready? I've seen her plan four weddings already and I have to warn you, she is going to try to wrangle every detail out of us.”

 

Severus' eyes brightened with anticipation. “She will learn only what I want her to. You will be following my lead.” He lifted Harry's chin so that he could look right into the green eyes. “Understand?”

 

Harry smiled. “Understood.”

 

“Good.” Severus removed his fingers as the heads of Weasley family came through the door.


	25. A Formal Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme for this one...Champagne toast

Minerva called all the faculty together for a meeting in the staffroom to welcome Severus back. They had two days until the rest of the students returned on the train, and three until classes started again. She had claimed lesson plans as the reason to call him back this early, but it was really so that he and Alexander could iron out their difficulties without a lot of students as witnesses. She knew it was going to get messy.

 

For the last week she had to listen to Micheal Alexander telling anyone who would listen about how he was going to show Severus that he was better than Harry. _'He must have had a chance to find out just how good Severus is. Alexander is worse than Slughorn about collecting people. At least Slughorn was just after the connections. I’ve tried to tell him that there’s no chance for him, but Alexander doesn't believe me.'_

 

She remembered the look on Severus' face when he told her that he had to consult with Harry before he could agree. _'Of course the sheer fact that he consulted with Harry said it all. He allowed his actions to be controlled by Potter. Severus only let two other people control his actions, Albus and Voldemort, and he never consulted with them.'_

 

Filius, Pomona, and the other older professors settled into their chairs and waited. They knew that Severus would be there right on time. Neither early nor late.

 

“Where is he?” Allyson Carr dropped into her chair her nervous gaze darting around. A look of relief crossed her face when Micheal Alexander sat next to her.

 

“He is not bringing the boy with him, is he?” The blond looked at the Headmistress. He knew he would have a better chance with the top notch Potions Master if the black haired brat wasn't there. It was nice to know Snape's preference of partners right up front.

 

Pomona's eyes widened. “You are not going to try to get Professor Snape's attention are you?”

 

Rolanda patted her arm, “If he does, I want to have a better view today.”

 

Minerva frowned at the Defense professor. “Do not rile Professor Snape up,” she said before shifting her frown to the Muggle Studies professor, “and he is known for his punctuality.”

 

Even as she finished speaking, the door opened and the dark form of the Potions Master strode into the room.

 

Severus entered the room and let his eyes rake over the gathered teachers. He was slightly nervous how the older ones would handle him back as a professor since the last time they had a staff meeting in this room he had been the Headmaster. All he saw was contained humor and welcome in their faces. He was greeted with a small smile on Minerva's face.

 

“Headmistress.” He nodded towards her before turning to nod to the others. As he did, he noticed that his usual seat was empty. He swooped about to it and settled down to see what the meeting held.

 

Minerva made sure that all the professors knew that Severus was not going to be there on weekends, and the other stipulations that had been put into place. Once they were done, she called for the house elves to bring out the champagne. It was a Muggle drink, but one she thought suited the occasion.

 

Holding her glass up, she looked at all the other professors before letting her gaze rest on Severus. “Severus Snape, I thank you for coming back to us. I know that you will never suffer a dunderhead to do wrong unpunished, that the points are going to take some interesting moves, but that comes with having _our_ dungeon bat back. Some of us have missed you swooping through the halls and the students doing their best to avoid being in your path. I know that the students will be thrilled when they learn that you do not have hall duty, but know that if you are ever inclined to stroll around the castle, you are free to do as you are used to doing.” She caught the old Heads nodding in agreement. “I know that I speak for all of us that know and miss you - the best part of you being back is that our students are going to be taken care of. Potions will once again be the most dreaded class. Not because they are worried about injuries, but because of the professor teaching it. The class shall be as safe as it can be and the storerooms warded properly once again. Thank you.”

 

The professors that knew him raised their glasses and repeated Minerva's thanks.

 

Severus looked at each one of them, holding their eyes briefly before he spoke. “I thank you for such a heartfelt welcome. I might be inclined to stroll on occasion, and I shall do my best to make sure that my reputation is secure.”

 

Chuckles floated around the table as they finished the toast. After the meeting broke, Severus cornered Minerva to ask her about the type of champagne, it had a smooth flavor that Harry might like to have at the wedding. It was then that Alexander sidled up to him.

 

“I did some research on you. Ellingson was right, why are you here? Your name would take you anywhere in the world. Is that brat holding you down?” Alexander ignored the glare he received when he cut off Minerva's answer.

 

Severus locked down on his emotions as he looked into Minerva's eyes seeking permission. See it there as clear as it had ever been in Albus', he shifted his cold stare to the blue eyes that were looking at him. “I have no clue what _brat_ you are talking about?”

 

Alexander gave a crooked grin. “Ah, so you admit that Potter is not worth knowing now. I knew that you would come to your senses when you had a better offer given to you.” He leaned closer, but was careful not to touch Snape.

 

Severus spoke in a tone that any of the current seventh years would know to duck and cover if they heard it. The other professors knew it as their sign to pay closer attention. Someone was about to learn a lesson and they didn't want to miss it. “You were referring to Harry? He is not a _brat_.” He shifted just enough to keep the man out of his personal space. He was quite aware of the attention they were drawing.

 

“Really, he is young enough to be your son. You’re surely not that interested in him. As you said earlier, you both were wanting to see how it would work.” He ignored the snort of laughter that came from their audience.

 

Minerva looked from Severus to Alexander, wondering if she should tell the blond that for Severus to even bother to introduce someone to them, it meant that they were long past the 'see how it works stage'. She decided that he wouldn't listen just as he hadn't listened all week.

 

Severus spun about, his robes flaring around him, and glared down at the blond. “As you are obviously denser than a Gryffindor and have problems understanding things told to you in a subtle manner, I shall lay this out to you once and only once. I am only doing this to save Minerva issues throughout the rest of this term. So listen closely.” He held the blue eyes with his. “You _do not_ have a chance with me. You _can not_ replace Harry. I _will not_ tolerate your behavior anymore, nor will I accept you doing anything that will annoy, irritate, distress, or harm Harry. Messing with Harry will land you in the Infirmary or worse. So, get this through your thick skull and _go away_.”

 

“But, what does he have that I don't?” Alexander didn't notice Minerva moving back away from them.

 

Cold black eyes pinned him to the floor. “Me. Never come near me again unless it is school related. _Never_ come near Harry.”

 

Alexander stepped forward, his hand out stretched. “But...” That was the last that he was able to say before the unknown hex hit him. He was out cold before he hit the wall.

 

The black wand slipped back into the black robe. Severus looked at Minerva and raised an eyebrow. “That is the second time he was caught off guard, and he was warned this time. How long has he been here?”

 

“Since you left. He is pretty good at teaching the students, but he is never going to be up to your level, Severus. He just doesn't have the experience.” Minerva looked over at the crumpled heap. “I should have you take him to the Infirmary so that you can tell Poppy what you cast...” She trailed off at his glare. “Dilly.”

 

A small house elf appeared next to the Headmistress. “Dilly is here, Headmistress.”

 

Her eyes flicked from Severus to the elf. “Please take Professor Alexander to the Infirmary.”

 

“Yes Headmistress. Dilly will take Professor Alexander.” The crumpled body floated out the door with the house elf under it.

 

Filius looked about the room and decided to break the gathering silence. “So Severus, are you going to start brewing for the Infirmary again?”

 

Severus smirked. “Perhaps. It depends on the contract that the school is under.”

 

Minerva just shook her head. She needed to read the clauses to see if she was going to have to pay her new Potions Master to brew their potions.


	26. Finished Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Falling Snow

Severus stood outside near the lake, his eyes searching the distance. He had to come back to Hogwarts two days before the students were to arrive. There were lesson plans to pull together and new teachers to intimidate. At least that is what Pomona and Filius had called it. He called it meeting them. Alexander had hopefully learned to keep his hands to himself. He had tried it again without Harry there. Poppy promised that he would be out of the infirmary by tomorrow morning. Carr had requested to learn how he made his robes billow. He made sure that she understood that he never told his secrets to anyone. He hadn't even explained it to Harry. _'Not that Harry had asked.'_

 

He and Harry had spent that last couple of evenings making his quarters theirs. Just small touches here and there. Fawkes' stand was now near the fireplace, and their quilt was on the bed. Camile had found a desk to put in the study to go with his. Harry had laughed about him having more flat surfaces to clutter now when he was researching.

 

He glanced at his shoulder when a spotted owl landed on it. “Back already, Nise? Is Bre out hunting for Harry?” He caught sight of a pale great horn owl skimming over the trees, heading straight towards Hagrid's hut. “I see that Blanch has returned as well.”

 

Nise tugged on his hair before hooting at him. Passing her a treat, he ran his fingers through her black spotted feathers. “Yes, I see the snow coming. Head on up to the owlery, I'll be in shortly.”

 

With one last hoot, the spotted owl swooped off to the tower that housed the owls. Severus scanned the sky looking for the missing tawny, knowing that Bre was most likely perched near the apparation point that Harry used. Tucking his hands into his robe, he moved towards the edge of the Forest his footsteps leaving prints in the ankle deep snow. _'There are going to be more snowmen made in the morning. I wonder if Harry would want to go see them waving? We could go by right after he gets home from work and possible catch them moving there and then see them waving.'_

 

As he reached the edge of the Forest, he turned and looked back at the castle that sat silently in a field of pristine snow. A tawny owl streaked out of the forest and headed towards the owlery. As he watched Bre fly off, a pair of arms slid around his waist and he could feel Harry's looking around his shoulder. He leaned back into the embrace.

 

“It won't be this quiet tomorrow.” Harry pressed into Severus as the man leaned into him.

 

“No, it won't. There will be students running rampant on the grounds. Everyone of them trying to catch sight of Harry Potter.” Severus slid his fingers between Harry's.

 

“And trying to hide from the scariest teacher that they have ever seen. Well, all except the sixth and seventh years. They will already know that hiding is useless. So, if I stick with you, I'll be safe.” Harry tightened his fingers around Severus'. “Have you heard back from Derrick yet?”

 

Severus had owled Derrick Baldwin, lead researcher of Jarrett and Klain's, once he had decided to return asking what skills were lacking the most in the newest apprentices. “I have.”

 

“Did he have anything to say about you going back to teaching instead of research?” Harry remember that the man had wanted Severus to come back into the potions community as a researcher.

 

“He lamented the loss of my time, but at the same time said he was relieved that someone would be teaching the upcoming apprentices correctly. He also said that there was cheering from the older apprentices.” Severus shook his head slightly at that thought. “There was a list of skills that the older apprentices compiled for me.”

 

Harry moved so that he was now facing Severus. “Do you regret this? Would you rather spend all day researching?” He watched Severus' eyes, hoping to catch the truth in them.

 

Severus reached up and let his fingers brush the falling snow off Harry's cheek. “I think I am ready to come out of hiding. I have what I was waiting for.” He let his fingers move until they were entangled in the dark hair as he looked into the bright eyes that were watching him. “I have true friends here and I am needed. I am not needed in the research world, not as much. I can research anywhere and practice at anytime.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. “You better be in bed at a decent time. The last things those students need to see is Severus Snape sleep deprived.”

 

Severus quirked one side of his lips up. “Are you sure that isn't because you want me there? I have succeeded in spending many nights up and teaching classes the next day.”

 

Harry shook his head and grinned. “That explains a lot. But honestly, are you going to be okay with this?”

 

Severus drew Harry closer to him. “I am and I will be. We will make it work, even if I come back full time next year.”

 

Harry reached up and ran his fingers through Severus' hair, dislodging the gathering snow. “We will, because this is our choice.” He pulled Severus back into the tree line before backing him up against a tree. Brushing his lips against Severus', he murmured. “I am going to miss our home, though.”

 

Severus pulled Harry snugly against him. “We can visit it on weekends and then there will be the summer months.”

 

Harry nodded and sighed. “And our quarters here feel almost like home.”

 

Severus leaned down, his next words brushing over Harry's lips. “They do now that you are sharing them with me.” He closed the rest of the distance, drawing them into a deep kiss. Both of them ignored the faster falling snow.

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

Fawkes appeared in the owlery and spotted the three owls sitting on their perch. With a small trill he confirmed that Harry was back. He flew to the opening to the outside. Looking back at the other three, he let them know that neither Harry nor Severus had made it back inside. With a chorus of hoots, Bre, Nise, and Blanch flew after the phoenix. They had a pair of masters to track down and bring in from the weather.


	27. Epilogue

Severus strode down the hall, his robes billowing out behind him. Any student would dodge out of his way hoping it wasn't him that the man was after. Any professor would check his face to decide if they would sneak behind him to see what happened next or listen to gossip later. But there were no students in the hall; they had left three days ago for the summer, and the other professors were already heading out or were putting the last things together so that they could. He would already be gone except for this summons from Minerva. Harry was waiting for him. Because of that, Severus glared at the gargoyle and growled out the password.

 

He rose up the spiral staircase and swept through the door just to stop on the other side, his gaze darting from Minerva to Filius. ' _Minerva is retiring. Filius it taking her place. Surely they are not going to ask that I become the Deputy.'_

 

Minerva watched as the Potions Master stopped, obviously uncertain, at least to her, about why he was wanted. A glint of gold caught her eye as Severus moved his left hand. _'That ring saved us a lot of trouble. Even though the others thought that Harry and Severus were rushing into the commitment, I was glad they were going that fast.'_

 

Five, almost six, years ago, she had been positive that she was going to have to find a new defense teacher. Professor Alexander had been relentless in his pursuit of Severus. She didn't even want to think of the number of times Severus had put the man into the Infirmary before March came.

 

She still distinctly remembered the time that Harry had walked into the Headmaster's office and told her that he would be covering Alexander's classes the next day. He had then walked out with a look that she had never expected to see on Harry's face - Severus sure, but not Harry's. She had followed to make sure that Alexander would live and to assuage her curiosity. She knew that Alexander had been boasting about some plan that he had over the weekend, but it was now dinnertime Sunday night. Harry and Severus had literally just walked through the door. She had been sure that the man had had no way of springing whatever he had planned by them, she was wrong. Harry substituted the next day as Alexander was stuck in the Infirmary. Poppy had threatened to keep the imbecilic professor there the rest of the week.

 

The ring had ended all of that. The day that Severus walked through the hall wearing it Alexander had stared at it and then tried to say that it was false. Minerva and the other professors that had attended the wedding made sure that he knew it wasn't.

 

Brushing off the memory, she focused on the man who was waiting on her. “Severus, you know that I am stepping down as Headmistress this year.”

 

Severus nodded. How could he not? He had supplied the entire staff with hangover cures and stomach soothers after the party.

 

“Well, since I am leaving, the true Headmaster has to retake his post.” She looked over at Filius before looking back at Severus. “It seems I have only been the Acting Headmistress for these past eleven years. It explains why the floo address stayed the Headmaster's office.”

 

Severus folded his arms across his chest as he tried to fight off the feelings that were trying to swell up. “Are you saying that I am still the Headmaster of Hogwarts? Albus dissolved those bonds.”

 

Filius cleared his throat lightly. “Yes, he did. But there were a couple of forms that were not followed, so the school is technically still under your leadership. You have just been on a long hiatus.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at the current Deputy. “And what was the reason given for my hiatus?”

 

The diminutive man grinned. “Oh, none has been given, but we could call it a mental leave of absence.” His grin broadened into a smile as Severus' glared at him. “Or we could just leave it as it is - blank.”

 

Severus shifted his gaze between the two trying to discern the truth of what they were saying. “Why am I just now being told?”

 

Minerva refused to look at Albus' portrait. The painting and her had argued about this since she had found out where Severus was. Albus insisted that Severus would want the position back eventually, and that this was the best way to do it. No one could stop him from taking the position back. His spell did break the bond to the school, but the leftover paperwork would be a non magical tie that would still exist. Albus had won the argument by telling her that Severus needed time. She won the next one when she insisted that Severus would not be cornered back into the position five years ago.

 

“We thought you would enjoy being just a professor for a while.” It was Filius that answered. “But now that your Assigned Acting Head is retiring, you have to accept your position.”

 

_'And that explains why I was never given back the Head of Slytherin post. You can't have the Headmaster being the Head of House.'_ Dropping his crossed arms, he sighed.

 

Minerva fought back her smile. They were almost there. She couldn't mess up now. “So, who do you wish to be your Deputy?”

 

Filius looked a bit uncomfortable as he waited to hear. He was not sure if he wanted to continue being Deputy, but it was far better than being the Headmaster. His research schedule would not be changed again if he stayed in his current position. Though if Severus chose someone else, it would free up a lot of his time.

 

Severus fought the urge to rub his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on. This was going to eat into his summers with Harry. Then his eyes widened. He was going to have to find a new Potions Master. Making a mental note to ask Derrick if he had a suggestion, he looked at Filius. “If you wish to remain as Deputy, I would ask that you do so.”

 

“I will.” Filius barely kept from squeaking in happiness. Manipulating this particular Slytherin was hard to do, and they've made it this far. He could not be the one to mess it up. “So, Headmaster Snape, are there any particular items you wish to discuss this summer?”

 

Severus shook his head and then looked at Minerva. “I need to see everything that was done since I have been gone. I don't suppose you have it all prepared, do you?”

 

Minerva turned toward the desk, glad for a moment to smile as broadly as she wanted. They had him. Pulling the shrunken file from the desk, she wiped her face clear. “Here it is.”

 

Severus glanced between the file and them. Reaching out to take it, he looked over the portraits before resting his gaze on the other two living creatures in the room. “Is there no way I can complete the forms now?”

 

Filius tried not to stare at the folder. If Severus could open the folder, then he had to be the Headmaster. If he couldn't then all of this was for naught. “Severus, we researched all of this thoroughly...”

 

Severus absentmindedly flipped open the folder and scanned the first page as he tried to process the idea that he was still the Headmaster.

 

“...and there is now no way you can complete the forms to leave the position.” Filius barely kept himself from stressing the 'now'.

 

Snapping the folder closed, Severus shrunk it and dropped it into his robe. If Filius said that there was nothing he could do, then there was nothing for him to do. It was time to go home and break the news to Harry. “I'll look over it at home. Filius, I'll contact you later. Minerva, thank you for giving me this time. Enjoy your retirement.”

 

Minerva and Filius watched as he strode back out the door. They waited until the heard the gargoyle move back into place before looking at each other.

 

“He knew.” Minerva sounded certain about that.

 

Filius nodded. “But I think he didn't figure it out until he opened the folder. So, I say we did a good job.”

 

Minerva nodded. “We did. Now, how shall we celebrate?”

 

“With tea, lemon drops and biscuits.” The voice came from behind them.

 

They both grinned at the twinkling blue eyed portrait, and answered together. “That sounds good to me, Albus.”

 

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ 

 

 

Severus walked down the hallway trying to figure out just why they had manipulated him. He knew that they had, and he had let them do it. They were trying to put him back where he was now ready to be. But they had succeeded in fooling him until Filius had used his title. It was at that moment he knew what they were doing.

 

_'But does that explain why I was let back in? Was I still perceived as the Headmaster?'_ He felt a heavy weight settle onto his shoulder. “I still think you are the one that blocked the dissolving of the connection between me and the school. And I will be telling Harry that.”

 

Fawkes just trilled happily as Severus strode towards the doors.

 


End file.
